Get Away
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Completed. Raven decides to go somewhere private after nearly being killed by her anger. This along with other events eventually leads to disaster. Changed to Rated M.Prequel to my fic 'It Happens'.
1. Default Chapter

GET AWAY  
  
The italics are Ravens thoughts. Disclaimer: Me Nuh Own No Teen Titans (patios).  
  
Raven continued to meditate in a quiet corner. She had to get away from the other Titans. After the freaky episode in which her own anger nearly killed Beast Boy and Cyborg as well as herself, she needed to clear her thoughts. Not that she was angry at them but seeing them happy, angry, or even openly unhappy riled her up (upset her) inside sometimes. She just had to get away. All those emotions' surrounding her was starting to affect her meditation and even made her feel really depressed (which was an emotion she definitely didn't want to become dominant).  
  
Plus hiding away here was not so bad. No one bothered her. Tried to make her participate in strange rituals or tried to force her to eat tofu (she shuddered at the thought). Also it was quiet. She was able to find an area away from the noisy machines churning new robots (some of which she got to fight) and weapons. Yes this was her hide away. The hideaway that none of the other Titans could ever know about. She was just glad that the anger that overflowed as a result of her father issues was dealt with in time.  
  
"Father," Raven whispered, her voice filled with anger and bitterness.  
  
He had left them when she was only a toddler but she could still remember. Her mother re-married and even though her new father was not so great, she still hated her biological father even more. If only he had changed his path instead of leaving her and mother. She would have the perfect family right now. Instead she had a family which the rest of the Teen Titans would know everything about them only after she was dead and buried for a century. That was what she had. Nothing, because of him she had nothing. He could never make up for all those years, forcing her to join a group on Earth just to get away from it all.  
  
"I hate you," Raven muttered, her voice not filled with bitterness this time but anger and despair. Plus her voice was breaking and not nearly as confident as it was before.  
  
Calm down Raven. You are here to meditate and control your emotions Think only of that. That was the only reason she was away from the Titans. That was the only reason she was here.  
  
"Raven," a voice coming from the intercom said three-hours later, "I believe that it's time you got ready to return to your home," the voice said, with a slightly sarcastic tone on home.  
  
Raven simply stopped meditating and walked out the door and went down the stairs until she was on the ground floor.  
  
"The titans must be worried," the voice said simply. There was no emotion in it, it just said what was needed to be said and that was it. But there was eeriness in it that in the shadows of the dimly lit building was made even creepier. But Raven was unaffected and fearless of this voice and the person that stood behind it as well.  
  
"They know that I want to be alone," Raven replied, "they have no reason to worry."  
  
"Oh but they will," the voice continued, "You should know that their emotions will get in the way of rational thought."  
  
"That is not my problem," Raven replied coldly, "I just need to head to the park then change back into my regular clothes."  
  
"Yes," the voice said from the shadows, "you couldn't come here in your regular outfit."  
  
Raven looked down at her earth clothes. A pink Britney Spears blouse, tight fitting black leather pants and sneakers. The colourful costume jewelry, pink cap and dark tinted red rimmed glasses would definitely through off any Titan from recognizing her (the Britney top being the main throw off).  
  
"Don't you think that you'd look strange walking on such a cold evening like this without a jacket?' the voice asked suddenly.  
  
Raven felt a draft blow in through the cracked windows and shivered. She would truly look weird walking around in a shocking colour pink top in the park at night but without a jacket she would be an eye sore.  
  
Oh great. Like I need to make it easier for someone to become suspicious and come up to me. With the amount of crazed Teen Titans fans out there, just one of them needed to come up to me and recognize my voice or get suspicious when I refuse to answer\ greet them. Plus with Robin's random surveying of the city, the last thing that I need to do is to look suspicious.  
  
"Here," the voice said suddenly from behind her.  
  
Raven turned around to see a dark brown jacket being held out to her.  
  
"Thank you," Raven said a little taken aback, "I'll return it when I pass by again."  
  
"Keep it," the voice responded, "It fits you perfectly."  
  
She felt herself blush. He must have bought it for her. But how could he have gotten the right size?  
  
Seeing the perplexity on her face the voice simply said, "I believe that I'd know the jacket size of my own daughter."  
  
Raven blushed even more, but then her eyes suddenly grew dark.  
  
"Goodbye Father," Raven said coldly as she pressed a button that automatically opened the door and walked out into the night.  
  
Slade simply walked up to the door, watched as her slim silhouette disappear into the darkness and closed the door.  
  
The End  
  
Read and Review!!!! 


	2. It's Not Just Your Secret

Disclaimer: Me NUH Own TEEN TITANS! (last time I'm putting this up)  
  
Yes I'm continuing 'Get Away'. Those of you who've read 'It Happens' will definitely want to know about the details of the events that lead them to be how they are like in that fic (It Happens). So I'm going to do that. I was planning on continuing anyway but U.W.I., anti-internet parent, and other problems within my not so charming life have slowed down the procession of this fic. Anyway just to let 'It happens' readers know that there wont be a chapter 2 until about March. Sorry but I have other continuing fics and I'm sort of having writer's block (it came up on me while I was banned). Please enjoy the fic and remember; Read and REVIEW!! Also please read this chapter to the end, Raven fans will most likely be offended by what is written when they start reading this but read the fic to the end and you'll realize that it's nothing personal on my (I am not anti-Raven) part as the author of this fic. Anyway, I only own this plot and the homeless family in this fic. Oh yeah and the anonymous poem in this story is of my own creation, made it last night! (Wed. Feb 18, 2004).  
  
Chapter2: It's Not Just Your Secret.  
  
Raven moved briskly through the park to the hiding place where she hid her much more normal clothes. She made a series of strange knocks on some old dried up tree that was by the most deserted and least visited park of the park. It was too dreary for the mostly happy visitors of the park. It had to be Raven who found such a desolate place to go to in such a happy and beautiful park. The Queen of Despair and Darkness in the Teen Titan group (its sarcasm). A small hole suddenly appeared where she had knocked and as she climbed in it closed behind her. Weird like a beard Man!  
  
There soon was some rustling a good distance away from the park. Raven had obviously made some secret exit under that bush because upon sight and investigation, she was brushing off a few branches and removed a twig from her hair. She then adjusted the hood of her cape over her head and briskly walked towards the exit of the park.  
  
She kept walking until she came to the abandoned warehouse that Black Fire had taken us to before she was captured and locked up as a wanted criminal. There are claims that it's haunted but there are unproven. Even though it would have been nice if Raven hadn't chosen to go INSIDE! She went inside and it soon became apparent that she had gone there to meet her depressing 'buddies'. They were reading a whole of poetry and junk. All of it being depressing. Duh!!  
  
Raven soon went up and a poem by an anonymous author.  
  
My River Has Dried  
  
My River Has Dried,  
All the lush gardens  
That represented my  
Life, one lush and  
Full of life. Now  
Dried up and bristle  
In the cold wintry wind  
That always blows as  
A symbol of my depression.  
  
My soul has died, whatever  
Kept my soul on fire has  
Turned icy cold.  
  
I feel as if I have no soul,  
And that I shouldn't go on  
Anymore.  
  
My River Has Dried,  
My soul has died.  
What else is there for  
Me to do, but to live  
This horrible depressing  
Life, and eventually  
Die.  
  
END  
  
Raven stopped reading the poem and came off the stage and went to sit down beside that same purple boy that she hung around with the time that Black Fire took the Titans to the warehouse and he said to her $'Everything is pointless. Want to go talk about it?'$ That was so LAME! And she still hung out with him! That's totally unfair. Anyway, the warehouse was obviously no longer party central. It was more like 'Do you want to fight the dreariness of life trying to be happy and living? If not come here and die central.' That's what it was like now. That's what Raven was like right now. She was not always like this; sometimes you could tell she liked something even if she refused to admit it. Her happy side in the mirror was fun to be around and actually laughed at jokes. So she must have emotions other than anger and being totally depressing. She stayed at the warehouse for three hours. Then she got up and said goodbye and left.  
  
Surprisingly she returned to the park and walked until she neared a single park bench where a homeless family was huddled on and under a tree nearby there was a man sitting there watching them attentively.  
  
She started to walk right up to them just before she reached; a little boy jumped from the huddle on the bench and ran towards Raven. She lowered the hood of her cape slowly. Her back was turned but was possible that she smiled at the boy. Upon closer inspection however, her cold expression\demeanor never changed. But the little boy still happily took her hand and led her towards the bench.  
  
"Hello Raven," a grown woman who seemed to be the mother said pleasantly, "what brings you to our humble abode?" she joked with a small grin.  
  
Raven made a slight chuckle and produced a few paper bags from her cape. She gave them to the woman who opened it and smiled.  
  
"Look children," the woman cooed to the children huddled around her, "Raven brought us some food and supplies," she said cheerily as she handed out the bags to the children after taking out a sandwich, "wasn't that nice?" she asked the children as their greedily took out the food and started stuffing their faces.  
  
"Thank you Raven," the four quadruplet boys said in unison, their identical dirty faces, tattered clothing and worn shoes and slippers contrasting with the happy faces of the little boy children on the bench to the right side of their mother.  
  
"Thank you for bringing us these things Raven," a slightly older girl who looked pre-teen said humbly not looking Raven in the face, "sorry about what I told you before, guess you really are doing this to help us not to show off," she said still looking down.  
  
"People who are better situated sometimes take advantage of those who aren't," Raven responded indifferently, "it's understandable that you were suspicious," she said as the girl tried to smile a little but quickly returned to her solemnly humble demeanor.  
  
Oh yes Raven. The girl who can only give you a blunt answer in an attempt to make you feel better. In fact you sometimes felt even worse after Raven spoke.  
  
"Michael," Raven said to the little boy beside her, "go sit with your mother while I have a word with your father, okay," she said kindly and the boy smiled at her and ran to sit beside his mother.  
  
She walked over to the man sitting under the tree. He looked up at Raven and smiled.  
  
"So our guardian angel has returned," he said as Raven stood there unresponsive, "I know about your whole control thing, hope someday you're strong enough to conquer it," he said as he rose to his feet and stood in front of Raven.  
  
"Mr. Michael Green," Raven said formally, "I've found you a job at a construction site as head of the 'Johanishielmer Project'," she said as his eyes widened.  
  
"Isn't that in Canada?" Mr. Green asked in confusion, "how could you know that's where my family and I would like to go?"  
  
"Let's just say that I know someone from the dark side," Raven said formally, "I have this card for you," she said as she handed him a card, "go to the address on it and ask for the person who's name is on the card after knocking three times," she instructed, "the person there will help you obtain your new identities and start a much better life in Canada," she said as she turned to look at the rest of the huddled on the bench, their tattered cloths and dirty demeanor definitely not revealing the characteristics of an easy carefree life.  
  
"Thank you for helping us," Mr. Green said to Raven as he too looked at his family, "Mary's decision shouldn't force her or the rest of us to live a life of squalor," he said as he watched his family, "it's not her fault, my wife has every right to do what she did," he said softly but firmly.  
  
"I agree with you Mr. Green," Raven responded a little less formally, "but the law is the law," she said formally as she turned to him, "and only through these means can laws be secretly over ridden and broken," she said.  
  
"Thank you Raven, I know that it's a risk you doing this," Mr. Green said guiltily as he wrung his hands, "if the Teen Titans found out I'd not only be caught but you thrown out and ostracized by not only your ex-team mates but also the rest of society," he said, "and especially with you having to keep an eye out for that 'boy wonder' like you told me," he said a hint of distaste apparent in his voice, "Batman has my wife on his search for murderers list as you mentioned that Robin told you, if there were a guarantee that she couldn't be convicted I'd give up this horrible façade and my wife would turn herself in," he said looking rather worried and depressed.  
  
"The court would convict your wife," Raven responded coldly, "you'd go to jail for aiding and abetting the hiding of the only murder suspect who's pretty much been depicted as the killer by every T.V. News and Newspaper," Raven continued, "and your children would be taken away and placed in some home," she concluded as Mr. Green looked at his children who were huddled to their mother quietly on the park bench in panic.  
  
"Your wife did the right thing by ridding such an evil man from the face of the planet," Raven stated, "but she committed murder and no matter how we look at it, that is wrong," she said frankly as she watched the mother kiss the top of her blonde daughters head, "I shouldn't even do this but I feel that in a system where an evil rich man can get away with murder and an average person can't get away with stealing a paper clip that some strings have to be pulled to even the world's unfair odds," she said and then she suddenly chuckled, "anyone else who heard what I just said would call me a criminal and a disgrace to the Titans," she said her eyes downcast.  
  
"You're doing the right thing," Mr. Green said firmly, "none of the laws are fair anyway," he stated to her, "if they were that monster would have been in jail long before my wife shot him," he said as he suddenly took Raven's hand into his own, "thank you for all your help," he said tears welling into his grateful eyes, "all that I can ask you to do now is to forget us and move on with your life," he said as he slowly let go of her hand, "you're a Titan and I cannot let our sordid affair do anything to destroy that," he said as he turned to walk towards his family.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Green," Raven said her voice extremely formal, "tell the others...," she continued.  
  
"I'll do that Raven," Mr. Green reassured as he smiled, his green eyes amplified his relief but also his regret of not seeing Raven again, 'goodbye," he said as he ran a finger through his thick short dark brown hair. He stood 6'2, but he looked like a lost ram that hoped that he wasn't leading his family to the slaughter.  
  
Raven walked away briskly as she pulled her hood over her head. She never stopped walking until she reached the Titan Tower. And I watched her the whole time.  
  
*Well Raven, everything; including Slade being your father, is no longer your big secret anymore. It's just your secret, anymore. * (Thoughts of the person who spied on Raven)  
  
End of Chapter2  
  
Thought that this was told in normal P.O.V. didn't you? Now you know that those snide and personal remarks were not made by me purposely to disgrace any character, but to try and hint to you that it was not a normal P.O.V. Someone spied on Raven and now knows her dark secret. Will this come back to haunt her? How will this affect her as a Titan? Will the other Titans find out through this mystery source? These answers will not come in chapter3, but they will be answered as this story unfolds.  
  
Chapter3: What's Your Deal? - You have to wait to find out what this chapter is about.  
  
Get Away- The prequel to 'It Happens'. Want to know what happened before the Titan members turned into what they currently are in the sequel? Read 'Get Away', it will let you know about all the stuff that happened to cause such a drastic change in the Titans behaviour in the sequel.  
  
Please Read and REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter3: What’s your Deal?

Hurray! Chapter3 is up! Please remember to review.  
  
Chapter3: What's your Deal?  
  
Raven stepped into the living room. Robin and Starfire were talking to each other about something. But stopped to look up when they heard footsteps.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire cried cheerily when she saw her, "You have returned from the unknown place that you went to for uhh mental relief!" she said her eyes shining happily.  
  
"Starfire," Raven said in monotone, "if I needed mental relief I'd be insane," she said bluntly and Starfire went red with embarrassment, "I only needed some time alone," she explained.  
  
"Come on Raven," Robin said, "you know that she was only worried about you."  
  
"Anyone could tell that Robin," Raven said to Robin as she sat on the sofa, "I just corrected her wording," she said as she looked Robin directly in the eye, "is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"No it is correct," Starfire said suddenly, "when you are not right you need to be corrected," she said even though it was obvious that she was hurt because Raven wasn't impressed, "I'm sorry for my wrong wording," she apologized as Raven took out her poetry book, "I only wanted to express happiness for your glorious return to us," she said to Raven who simply nodded as she read.  
  
"What's your deal!" Robin suddenly cried angrily and Raven looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Starfire only wanted to tell you how happy she was that you returned safely!" he cried as he pointed at Raven, "why do you always have to act as if the world is against you," he demanded as he started to calm down, "we are your friends Raven, why can't you treat us like that?" he asked her and Raven's eyes darkened slightly.  
  
"I have a question for you Robin," Raven responded and Robin looked openly surprised, "why does my behaviour have to be considered offensive to the rest of the world?" she asked Robin, "I don't think that anyone has had a heart attack based on what I say  
  
Robin," she said and Robin went read and muttered an apology.  
  
Cyborg and BB ran into the living and grabbed the controllers for the game.  
  
"Hey Raven," they said in unison and then glued their full attention on their game.  
  
*At least no one's asked where I've been. * (Raven's thoughts)  
  
@@@@@@  
  
[After Terra's Joined]  
  
"I can't believe that he got away again!" Robin cried angrily as punched into a nearby wall, "he always slips through my fingers at the last minute!"  
  
"Does he always act like this?" Terra asked.  
  
"Always," Raven answered.  
  
"Robin," Starfire said timidly and he turned to her, "Slade left me this note just before you got me away from him," she said handing him a folded piece of paper, "it's for you."  
  
Robin took it from her and opened it. The note said:  
  
^Robin. You will be mine. Count on it. ^  
  
Robin's face paled for a moment. Then it became contorted with anger as he ripped the note into shreds.  
  
End of Chapter3- I know that this one is not all that, but the next chapter will be up soon and it will be MUCH BETTER!  
  
Chapter4: Robin!! Robin is kidnapped. 


	4. Chapter4: Robin!

Chapter4: Robin!!  
  
Part One: Finding Slade  
  
[One year later. The Titans are all fifteen-except BB who's five months behind]  
  
"Spread out Titans!" Robin ordered and the Titans spread out across the dimly lit factory, "we have to find him!" he ordered and continued to look around the factory under stairs, between plied up drums everywhere, "we have to find Slade," he stated bluntly as he continued to look for Slade, his rod ready in his hand for action.  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
"Dude can't you calm down for a second!" BB cried from another room, "man, you're gonna drive yourself nuts!"  
  
"Be quiet BB!" Robin snapped at his team member, "if you keep making so much noise you might as well stand in the open with a "SLADE TAKE ME!" sign on your chest!" he cried and BB became silent.  
  
Robin continued his search. High or low he still couldn't find Slade.  
  
"Where are you?" Robin snarled softly as he continued to look for Slade with clenched fist.  
@@@@@@@  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
I continued to look for Slade in the basement of the factory. Robin was getting so high strung about Slade and it was driving me bonkers! Bad enough Terra left two months ago for 'personal reasons. Robin was now working everyone twice as hard. BB sometimes went to Raven's Poetry Club just to get away from him!  
  
I heard a something clatter from behind me. I turned to see a flash of Gizmo hurrying by and crying 'Crud' and crashing into some empty metal drums. I was about to go after him when I felt something hit me hard and I fell to the ground with a loud THUNK.  
  
The last thing that I saw before I went unconscious was a face over me with flowing blonde hair. @@@@@@@  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
"Slade?" Starfire asked as she looked into another dimly lit area of the factory, "please hand yourself over," she said as she searched around the machinery, "you did wrong and you need to accept what wrong people get when they do bad things," she stated as she flew in the air to check the upper part of the area.  
  
She suddenly saw a shadow and immediately shot at it with her eye beams. The figure grunted and slumped and Starfire flew swiftly towards it. She soon saw Slade clutching his stomach and her eyes stopped glowing as she landed in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Slade but you've done wrong and I can't let you escape," Starfire said her voice filled with pity as Slade clutched his stomach, "I can only hope that you will regret your wrong doing and repen..." she said but was knocked into the wall by several crates that hit her from behind out of nowhere.  
  
Starfire lay under the dusty wooden crates unconscious as Slade looked up to see who his saviour was and his eye widened in shock.  
  
[The girl's POV]  
  
"I wont be saving your butt again," I said coldly to him, "Run," I said slowly but firmly, "because the next time I see you I wont be so..." I continued but Slade interrupted me.  
  
"Generous," Slade finished for me in an almost teasing tone.  
  
"Get out of here before I change my mind!" I cried angrily and several objects blew up around the room and she had to cover her face.  
  
"Why do you always have to make things har..." the girl started to say but stopped when she realized that he was already gone.  
  
"Just like you father," she said almost chuckling, "always disappearing at the last.."  
  
She stopped when she saw two eyes glow from just below the wreckage. Starfire was already conscious! But that would mean...  
  
Starfire suddenly burst through the wreckage that was over her and glared at the girl in front her.  
  
"He's your father!" Starfire cried furiously at me, "YOUR FATHER" she cried as her eyes and arms glowed green and she shook with fury and anger.  
  
I looked at her for a moment; I had hoped that I'd be able to reason with her. But her reaction now proved that it was impossible. I was rather saddened by the fact that Slade being my father could turn everything around me for the worse, even Starfire.  
  
I closed my eyes and responded. "Yes Starfire he is my father," I said in monotone, "but no one will ever know that," I said simply and her eyes stopped glowing as she looked at me puzzled. That was the last quizzical look she'd give when I let a metal pole I grabbed quietly with my power, appear behind and knock her hard in the head.  
  
She cried out and fell to the ground in a heap. As I walked towards chanting a spell that I just secretly learned that could bind memories away for a certain period of time if not forever I saw tears flowing out her eyes as she said.  
  
"Why Raven?" Starfire asked as her eyes started to close, "Why?" she asked again in a small sad voice as she soon lost all consciousness. @@@@@@@  
  
Part Two: The Capture  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
I was after Slade. It seemed as if I was finally going to capture him. I heard Beast Boy calling from not too far behind, but I didn't need him Slade was mine.  
  
I chased him down the stairs and he nearly made through the front door when a dark aura came over the door sealing it shut.  
  
Slade glared at her as he lowered herself from above him.  
  
"I told you I about your butt being toast if I saw you again didn't I?" Raven asked menacingly as she landed in front of him and glared as her hood fell to her shoulders.  
  
But just then Raven fell to the ground, Slade caught her and rest her gently to the ground and I saw the reason she'd fainted. Mammoth came from behind a large old locker with a tranquilizer gun.  
  
"Thought you'd need some help," Mammoth said, but was surprised when Slade glared at him.  
  
*Guess Slade wants to beat us on his own. Like that's gonna happen! * (Robin's thoughts)  
  
By the time Slade had rest Raven on the ground; I had reached the bottom of the stairs and did a high kick aiming for his stomach.  
  
But he was ready for me. Suddenly his foot rose in the air and made contact with my face before I even touched him! I landed on the ground and tried to jump back, but suddenly I couldn't move. I felt a slight prickling in my face and looked forward to see a few needles sticking out from the bottom of him shoe. He grinned and pressed something on his shoulder and the needles retracted.  
  
"Sla...." I started to cry angrily but suddenly my voice caught in my throat. I couldn't breath! I was struggling but could barely get any air into my lungs. I continued gasping as I fell on my side immobile.  
  
I was dying.  
  
I heard chuckling as I saw Slade bend over and chuckle malevolently at me. @@@@@@@  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I had been conscious for a while now. My friends, the other Titans were no where to be found. I had found Cyborg tied up in another room and he confirmed my great fear that our ex-team mate Terra, had joined up with Slade. We decided to go to the front area of the factory and when we got there I saw Slade dragging Robin, who seemed to trying to gulp down oxygen towards the exit.  
  
I flew down to stop him but suddenly the ground rose and lots of it's heaviness fell upon me and pinned me to the ground. I could only watch in horror as Slade took Robin away.  
  
"Robin!" I cried tears falling freely from my eyes.  
  
"Staaar fiiire," I heard him rasp at me as Slade took out into the darkness and disappeared.  
  
End Chapter4  
  
Please Review. It's so sad. 


	5. chaper5: Stolen Innocence

PEOPLE STOP TELLING ME THAT TRIGON IS RAVEN'S FATHER! I KNOW THAT! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST GET OUT OF YOUR LITTLE MIND BOX AND JUST READ FICTION. THE NEXT PERSON, WHO LEAVES ME THAT REMINDER AGAIN IN MY REVIEW BOX, WILL REGRET IT!  
  
ALSO PEOPLE WHEN YOU DECIDE TO REVIEW. DO NOT JUST TELL ME THAT TRIGON IS RAVEN FATHER AND LEAVE IT AT THAT. THAT IS NOT A REVIEW! IF THAT'S HOW YOU REVIEW, JUST GET AWAY FROM THIS STORY NOW AND DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING. IN THE REVIEW BOX YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. NOT WHAT YOU THINK IS AN ERROR IN THE STORY LINE AND LEAVE IT AT THAT. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A REVIEW WHEN ALL IT SAYS IS THAT "TRIGON IS RAVEN'S FATHER'! THAT IS NOT A REVIEW! ANYONE WHO DOES ANY OF THE THINGS I'VE JUST MENTIONED WILL CERTAINLY REGRET IT BEYOND THE DAY THAT THEY DIE.  
  
Recommended Fics!  
  
Slade's Apprentice-Teen Titans-by TheDudeLordOfFantasy (for both robin and anti-robin fans)  
  
It's A Terrible Life-PPG's-by i am a good fighter (Time Travel in a very warped fashion, a mind bending MUST READ!)  
  
The Right Curves-Teen Titans-by writerofthefuture (Raven goes sexy)  
  
Remember-Teen Titans-by Krazy4Robin (Someone looses their memory. It's a really good fic)  
  
Jenny's Move- MLAATR-by HeatherRobot (she needs more reviews and the stories really good)  
  
Winning Over-MLAATR-by missfunkydiva27 (more reviews and the story is AWESOME!)  
  
More Trouble in Hinata House-Love Hina-by Phoenix43 (this story is very good and well written. Check it out!-Needs MORE reviews as well.)  
  
Tonight, Tonight (WARNING! This has Yaoi SEX- This is the ONLY YAOI SEX story I'll EVER recommend. I'm not pro-yaoi-I only write it to freak people out-but this story is turned out so AWESOME, I HAD TO READ IT!) and Silver Butterflies (Zim has taken over the Earth. Read to find out more)- Invader Zim- by Kippixin (These are the two best Zim stories that I've seen on fanfiction.net. Zim and non-Zim fans have to read it! EVERYONE MUST READ THESE!)  
  
Ryou and Bakura's grand adventure-Yugioh-by Kitty, queen of the leprechaun (For Yugio, Ryou and fics just filled with CRAZINESS FANS!)  
  
Kidnapped!-Codename: KND-by Triple Six (Numbuh One is overtired, overworked and both physically and mentally exhausted. But when his new girlfriend is kidnapped and experimented on by a chemist, he knows he must gather all his strength to face the greatest challenge of his life.-This is the ONLY story which I've used the summary directly from the author. THIS FIC IS ON MY #1 MUST READ LIST FOR KND fics RIGHT NOW. Check it out people and remember to review).  
  
Rating: This chapter is kind of PG15 up. Read at your OWN RISK! SERIOUS ANGST IN HERE FOLKS! I PRAY FOR THE ROBIN FANS WHO READ THIS!  
  
I SWEAR.  
  
Chapter5: Stolen Innocence  
  
Slade grinned sinisterly at the youth chained unto the metal stretcher; he was now fully conscious and struggling unsuccessfully to break free.  
  
"Robin, Robin, Robin," Slade said emotionlessly, "do you really think that you can escape me now," he said with a slight shake of his head, "I was going to wait until after I trained you for a while before I did this," he said softly as he ran a gloved hand over the side of Robin's smooth face, "but since you have such a knack for escaping," he said simply as he stopped pacing around Robin and looked him dead in the eye, "I'm going to do what I've wanted to do with you now," he said sinisterly, "besides training you to be my apprentice of course," he added as he grabbed Robin's face and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
Robin lay absolutely still for a moment. Did Slade just kiss him? Did that FREAK of a man Slade just KISS HIM!  
  
*Oh my God! I know what he wants to do to me. I KNOW WHAT HE WANTS TO DO TO ME! * (Robin's thoughts).  
  
Robin looked into Slade's eyes from the corner of his own. For a moment Slade's face showed no emotion, it just looked emotionless and silent as it usually did. Then Robin noticed a sinister look in his eye and soon heard a chuckle so cold, so sinister that he started to struggle even harder against the chains that had him bound.  
  
"Robin, Robin, Robin," Slade repeated and watched the wiry teenage boy struggle against his metal bonds, "always trying to outrun the inevitable," he said as he sat on the edge of the stretcher, "you can't fight fate and destiny Robin," he pointed out, "well maybe destiny, but not fate Robin," he said as he swung up a leg unto the stretcher and watched as Robin continued to struggle, "not fate," he said coldly as he watched Robin struggle with a now cold heartless expression.  
  
"Slade please," Robin begged, "don't do this," he said his voice quivering slightly, "please Slade," he begged again his voice cracking and his masked eyes hiding nearing to shed tears, "don't do this to me," he begged as tears started to flow from his eyes as he continued begging.  
  
"You're begging has come at a very unforgiving time, Boy Wonder," Slade said coldly as a gloved hand ran slowly along Robin's still covered leg and thigh, "you'll soon realize what a true horror I can be Robin," he said emotionlessly as he continued to lightly touch Robin around his pelvic area with a gloved finger as Robin (now struggled less-tired) shivered from Slade's 'icy' (Robin felt cold as ice when Slade touch him there) touch, "you haven't even sensed the truly dark side of me little boy," he added in an angry snarl.  
  
Suddenly Slade loosened the chains that bound Robin. But before Robin could recover to get away, Slade grabbed him and flung him single-handed into an adjoining bedroom. Slade then stepped in and typed a code into a code pad (beside the door) after the door closed automatically.  
  
Robin quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. The room's walls were full dark gray and there were no windows except for in the tiny bathroom, which was across from the large King-Sized bed that Robin, had bounced unto and fell off after Slade had flung him into the room. But Slade chuckled slightly when he saw Robin readying himself to dash into through the open bathroom door.  
  
"Everything in here needs to be activated by a special code," Slade explained coyly as he took out a remote control looking device that was nearly covered with a series of flashing buttons and then pressed a button, "even the toilet needs a special code to be flushed in here," he said with a knowing semi grin as the toilet was heard flushing from the tiny bathroom, "there's no escape Robin," he said simply as he flung the remote on a near by night table and advanced to the now really scared and retreating boy, "accept fate and take your punishment young man," he said sternly as he continued to advance towards Robin who had already reached the wall of the lengthy longitudinal but not very wide room, "accept it," he instructed as he grabbed for the boy who quickly did a back flip and landed right next to the bedroom door.  
  
Robin tried to crack the code as Slade got nearer but he was unsuccessful so far. Still the boy wonder struggled and when he looked across at Slade who had a creepy glint in his eye, he pressed the varying buttons even faster. Using every code breaker he could think of.  
  
"It wont work Robin," Slade said from right behind him, "I made sure that that door would not open at all for the next five hours," he said as he grabbed Robin and flung him into the nearby wall at the other side of the room, "you and I are going to have some fun Robin," he said coldly his eye filled with evil glee, "well at least I know that I'll be having some fun with YOU Robin," he said coldly with a smirk as he walked towards the now barely conscious boy.  
  
"Slade please," Robin begged hoarsely in a voice barely above a whisper, "don't do this," he pleaded as he felt Slade pick him up gently and cradled him in his arms, "let me do something else," he begged his voice cracking as his masked eyes filled with tears, "I'm begging you Slade!" Robin cried openly as Slade placed him on the bed, "please Slade," he begged his voice fully cracked as tears flowed down his cheeks below his mask, "don't do this," he begged again and winced when Slade wiped away some of the blood that was now flowing from his ebony hair and down his forehead.  
  
Slade remained silent as he positioned the small boy properly on the bed. He carefully placed the sobbing Robin's injured head on the plush white pillows towards the top of the bed. He positioned the rest of Robin carefully on the purple top sheet on the bed and then proceeded to slowly removing Robin's clothes. Robin screamed his head off as he struggled against Slade who was able to hold down the writhing boy despite his attempts to escape. Robin cried out when Slade; getting irritated with Robin's insistent thrashing, stepped on his balls as he pulled Robin's costume down to his waist. Slade then flipped over the weak (from being flung into the wall and getting the bleeding gash in his head) but still struggling Robin on his stomach and sat hard on his back. Robin cried out from the weight as Slade had decided to sit very close to his shoulder blades and neck. Slade then took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Robin's flailing hands around his (Slade's) waist. Robin's feet now flailed against the same plush pillows that his head had been at before. Slade no longer seemed to care about the boy's head support and didn't bother to pass a pillow down to Robin so could have one to rest his head on in this new position. Slade then pulled off Robin's shoes and then proceeded in taking off Robin's costume fully. Robin struggled as he did so, but to no avail. Slade soon slipped off the last remaining article of clothing off Robin and flung it along with the rest towards the closed door. Robin was now sobbing loudly and shrieking curses at Slade. Regaining some of his strength as his ached less, he struggled even harder against the unmovable Slade.  
  
Slade chuckled slightly at the boy's feeble attempts to escape. He quickly slipped through the handcuffs (it's Slade, don't ask me how) and sat down on the boy's lower back before Robin had a chance to get up.  
  
"You're going to pay for this Slade!" Robin cried angrily as he continued to struggle, "trust me, you're going to pay," he snarled despite the tears still flowing down his face.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to make do with this til then," Slade responded sarcastically, "and I'm certain that you realize by now what I'm going to do," he said slyly as he removed both of his gloves and threw them to the floor.  
  
Slade then dug into his pocket and took out some lubricating cream.  
  
"Since this is a virgin orifice," Slade said simply as he opened the container and dipped two fingers into the cream, "I think that I should lubricate it first," he told Robin as he slowly slipped out his lubricated covered fingers from the container, "but first," he said, "I'll have to make you a bit less mobile," he said simply and pressed a bottom on his pouch.  
  
Suddenly chains flew from different directions of the bed and Robin was soon chained down by the neck, ankles, and waist. He could barely move his neck and feet, but his waist was totally constricted to the bed. Robin could barely struggle and cursed Slade even more as he continued to struggle against his ominous fate.  
  
Slade simply grinned used his left hand to open Robin's butt cheeks carefully and to also hold them in place as he allowed his lubricated fingers to go closer and closer to Robin's anus.  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
I feel something push its way into my anus and I scream. He pushes his fingers up until they couldn't go any further. Then he moved them in and out with quick thrusts as I continue to sob, unable to believe that this was really happening to me. After what felt like an eternity, he slipped his finger out of my now aching orifice with a slight 'pop'.  
  
"That should be enough," Slade said simply as I continued to sob, the pain in my orifice only getting worse as I shook more and more with sobs.  
  
"Prepare yourself Robin," Slade said suddenly and I stopped sobbing heavily turned my head around as far as the chain allowed to me go. My eyes widened when I saw Slade prop up my buttocks in front of him. He was kneeling on the bed right behind me. He had positioned his knees and legs apart slightly so that my legs were right under him and he was right in front of my buttocks. When his hand went to his pants zipper (just work with me people) my eyes became wide as flying saucers and I barely recognized my own scared quivering voice when I turned my eyes to his now emotionless face and begged him again as tears started to flow even more freely through my mask.  
  
"Please Slade," I begged my unusually quivering voice barely above a whisper as I looked into his unwavering eye (he has on his mask still), "please don't do this to me Slade, please," I begged as I started to shake with sobs, "I can't take it, I'll die Slade," I said honestly as I continued to look Slade in the eye as his eye lowered and his face became transfixed in deep thought, "I'll die if you rape me Slade, I swear that I'll die if you this," I said as I noticed his eye raise to mine (behind mask) his face showed slight doubt but he still looked very decided.  
  
"What you propose I do then Robin?" Slade asked me simply, "make you into my apprentice?" he snarled at me with such detest in his voice that I moved back slightly from him feeling very scared, "I stopped looking to you for an apprentice a long time ago you know that," he snapped at me his voice filled with anger as his eyes glared at me with a never ending rage.  
  
"You're a criminal Slade," I responded my voice gathering strength from deep inside me, "I couldn't stop trying to find you because you decided to stop haunting me and later took a criminal holiday," I stated frankly as his eyes grew smaller with anger and hatred, "and even though most of our law enforcement gave up trying to doesn't mean that I'll stop trying to get you so that you'll pay for your crimes Slade," I said to him, "just because you stopped your criminal activities doesn't wipe the slate clean of all the crimes that you did Slade," I said truthfully as I heard him chuckle slightly and glare at me with a slightly amused look in his eye, "you're still a criminal Slade," I said firmly, "and I'm still going to take you down," I said seriously as I returned my own glare despite knowing that he couldn't see it.  
  
"Do you know that I'm going to get married Robin?" Slade asked me suddenly and my eyes nearly popped out of my head as my mouth gaped open at his sudden announcement, "she's perfect Robin," he said to me his voice and eyes gained a faraway tone and look, "she has her own power and she's willing stay with me despite knowing my profession and most of my past," he said as I heard a wry but rather happy chuckle escape from him as he looked towards the room door, "she even tries to help me," he continued, "she was the person who I decided to use as my apprentice instead of you Robin," he said to me firmly as he turned to me his eye returned to a hateful glare, "teacher and apprentice are to married Robin," he said to me simply as I looked at him slightly confused, "but you are making it really hard to happen," he said his voice suddenly became hard as granite and his eye gave me a 'if looks could kill you'd be dead and incinerated right now ' angry glare, "when you are always trying to locate me and chasing me everywhere I go," he stated bluntly, "I can't get much time alone with my wife to be and she sometimes wonder why we don't just give it and I go to prison while she can disguise herself and visit me there," he said in an angry and snappish tone, "because she'd get more quality time with me in there than with you chasing me out HERE!" he cried angrily and punched into the side of the bed as I moved away from his as far as I could quivering at his sudden anger and the resurfacing of the high likelihood of my horrible demise.  
  
"I'm going to punish you Robin," Slade said venomously as he glared at me, "I offered you every avenue of leaving me alone and not doing something like this," he said frankly to me, "but you just wouldn't leave me alone," he snarled, "I even had to rehire the H.I.V.E. for extra protection and you still dragged along your team after me," he told me and continued before I could protest, "everyone at some point told you to leave me be Robin," he told me as I looked at him in disbelief, "first Starfire, then Beast Boy, then Cyborg and most recently I'm certain even Raven wanted to give up the chase at one point," he said to me and chuckled coyly when he realized that I was unable to deny it.  
  
"But Raven soon chastised herself and changed her mind," I added quickly my voice filled with a certain triumph, "she probably wants to get you even more than I do now," I said almost venomously as I looked straight into his rather cold but noticeably seething with anger, unmoving eye.  
  
"And I wonder who keeps motivating her?" Slade responded in a voice more void of emotion than I ever heard in my entire life, "maybe a certain Boy Wonder, or should I say a certain Robin who is about to have his wings clipped," he said in a rather snappish tone as he grabbed me and forced me brutally into the position that I was moments before despite my continuous struggling, "I'm going to take away that fire from you little boy," he hissed as he held my buttocks in place and I winced feeling his nails digging into my flesh, "after this you'll never want to hear of or from me, much less see my face ever again!" he cried in a confident but eerily angry voice.  
  
"Please Slade don't!" I cried pleadingly as I realized that he was REALLY going to do it.  
  
"You should have kept up that act earlier!" Slade cried in a rage that frightened me almost as much as what he was about to do, "now you'll pay for your insistence of justice Robin," he told me as I saw him open his zipper, "I told you that a hero always falls Robin," he said to me as he revealed his penis that was now in his hand, "I told you that heroes always fall," he concluded as he took his penis and pushed it into my anus.  
  
I screamed louder than I ever screamed in my life. I heard that when a person gets raped that they feel the pain shoot through their entire body and that they also felt as if they were being torn apart. I felt all of that but I also felt as if my whole world just fell before my conveniently masked eyes. Had I been so blinded by my attempts to capture Slade that I had forgotten my own safety? The safety of my teammates? What if he had caught one of them instead and did this to them? But my thoughts about my teammates only increased the pain that I felt inside. I soon shrieked even louder when Slade thrust himself into me again, it felt even harder than the others.  
  
"STOP!" I screamed as I felt him thrust himself into me again, "PLEASE, PLEEEASE, STTTTTOPP!" I begged as I felt the intensifying pain soar through my anus and spreading throughout my now limp and shivering body, "YOU'RE HUUUURTING MEEEE!" I screamed as I felt the thrust get harder and harder, "PLEASE SLADE STOP I BEG OF YOU!" I cried as I continued to beg him, "please, oh GOD!" I cried as I buried my face into the sheets and clenched my fist as I held unto the edge of the bed.  
  
Suddenly I felt something. I suddenly let out a loud blood-curling scream as I felt as if my anus was burst wide open and the pain tore through my entire body as my body lurched up on the bed twice and then fell back on the bed shivering. My eyes were wide open as tears flowed openly from my eyes and my mouth hung open but I was now unable to make a sound. I felt almost as if time had stopped. The pain had been so intensifying that unlike when he first forced his way into me until he was able to get his penis in all the way, I had only experienced a split second blindness (everything went black for a moment). But this time I actually wondered if I had gone blind even though that wasn't the most pressing thing on my mind at the time.  
  
I suddenly saw Slade's face as he looked at mine with a look of surprise on his face. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
(Slade's POV)  
  
I looked at Robin to see if he was okay. I knew from when I had to thrust into him several times just to get into him fully that his orifice must have been smaller than normal. Especially after I had made sure to lubricate it. But I never expected that the muscle walls would burst apart like that. I wanted to punish the pestering little hero, not kill him. When I looked into his eyes I saw an emotionless emptiness that made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but when I noticed that he was muttering something incoherent and that he was at least breathing as well as shivering slightly, I decided that he was still conscious and would be alright after some hopefully minor surgery.  
  
I sat up and pulled back my penis into my pants and pulled up the zipper. I noticed that Robin was still shivering. I had to get him to the infirmary if I didn't want to have a more permanent houseguest. I just wanted to get him stitched up, well enough to walk and send him back to the T-tower. I definitely didn't want him to stay around me for an extended period, I didn't run from place to place to get away from him so that I'd have his company.  
  
I picked up the shivering boy and used my own special overriding code to open the door.  
  
*I have to get Gizmo * (Slade's thoughts)  
  
@@@@  
  
"Damn it!" Cyborg cried angrily as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, "if Gizmo hadn't clobbered me I'd have been there!" he cried as he turned to Beast Boy, "I would have been able to save him," he said as Beast Boy closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I wasn't even up long enough to even head towards the entrance," Beast Boy countered, "at least you had the opportunity to TRY and save him," he told Cyborg who glared at him, "Jinx appeared out of nowhere and knocked me out with just one hex!" he cried looking rather ashamed.  
  
"But what about Robin?" Starfire asked them as she floated down the stairs, "what is Slade going to do to our leader, our companion of friendship?" she asked them looking very scared.  
  
"We don't know Starfire," Raven responded in her emotionless monotone voice as she looked up at Starfire over her book of poetry, "are you sure that you should be walking around already?" she asked the Tameranian girl with more of a hint of suspicion and curiousity than of any true concern.  
  
Starfire grinned slightly, but quickly winced and readjusted the icepack that she held to her head with her left hand while her right was in a sling. She was wearing a baggy pink and green shirt and her purple short skirt that barely showed from under the baggy shirt. She landed on the ground barefooted and walked towards Raven.  
  
"Raven," Starfire said carefully when she stood in front of the goth girl, "can I request your answer to a quest that I'm about to ask you?" she asked Raven simply, looking a bit more serous than scared.  
  
"Go ahead Starfire," Raven said nonchalantly even though there was a slight glint of suspicion in her eyes.  
  
"You said that you weren't present when bad man Slade knocked me unconscious right?" Starfire asked frankly and Raven slowly nodded, "it's just that I had a flash of an image in my head and saw you hit me with several crates," she said almost timidly as BB jumped to his feet, but Cyborg spoke up first  
  
"Do you really think that RAVEN would harm you on PURPOSE! Cyborg demanded angrily as he glared at Starfire, "if she said she wasn't there, then she wasn't THERE!" he cried at a now retreating Starfire as Raven raised her book to her face and continued reading as a slight grin played on her lips for only a brief second, "Raven would have helped you!" he ranted, "you must have been knocked on the head worse than we thought," he said honestly as Starfire looked up at the ice pack and blushed.  
  
"I am sorry friends," Starfire apologized, "it's just that the image felt so real," she continued, "it seemed more like a memory than something from a dream," she concluded as she looked down at her feet ashamed.  
  
"It's okay Star," BB said as he came beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder, "you can't help what comes into your head and it's good that you decided to come to us about it first," he said sounding and feeling more like Robin as Starfire looked even sadder.  
  
"You sound like Robin," Raven said without looking up as BB jumped nearly five feet and shook his head continuously in denial.  
  
For once since the ordeal Cyborg and Starfire laughed. But one person was looking at Starfire suspiciously and with an angry and worried expression.  
  
*She's already starting to remember. That CANNOT be GOOD. * (Raven's thoughts)  
  
@@@@  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"I cleared out all the infirmary staff for special reasons Gizmo," Slade responded to Gizmo's question of the empty infirmary, "I have something that I think is best not dealt with by my medical staff," he said coldly but also in a warning tone that ended Gizmo's questioning.  
  
They continued walking until they reached a room at the end of the winding corridors.  
  
Slade opened the door and he and Gizmo walked in to see a snoring Robin on a lone stretcher. The boy was snoring softly and the only thing that looked unusual were the plastic restraints on him.  
  
"I need you to upload surgery skills into one of your Robots so that it can operate on Robin, Gizmo," Slade instructed, "I gave him a strong but minor sedative," he told Gizmo who was now looking at him incredulously, "it will wear off the moment that the surgery starts," he said frankly.  
  
"What did you do?" Gizmo asked almost incredulously as he glared at Slade, "I need to know if I'm going to be able to upload the correct surgical procedures into my robot," he added quickly even though he was more curious as to what he did to the young hero that would require surgery. He saw now serious bruises on where he was able to see of the boy, which was from his (Robin) head to the middle of his back and from the lower half of his legs to his toes. The rest was covered by a thin white sheet that showed a thicker and darker material under it.  
  
"You want to see Gizmo?" Slade asked him in an almost warning tone, "do you really want to see what I did to him?" he asked his eyes growing small with suspicion at the computer and robotics genius.  
  
"I definitely don't want to see for my own amusement," Gizmo snapped, loosing his temper and patience.  
  
Slade glared at him, but he went to the stretcher and removed the restraints from Robin. He then lifted the sheet and the black covering revealing the rest of Robin's naked body.  
  
"OH CRUD!" Gizmo cried as jumped back to the nearest wall, "What, Why, Why the HELL DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR!" he cried incredulously as his eyes finally tore off Robin's damaged anus to both look and glare at Slade incredulously.  
  
"If you don't help him right now Gizmo," Slade snarled slowly as he slowly walked towards the now thirteen (he's that age in my fic. So don't come telling me about errors ALL RIGHT!) year old villain, "I'll make you wish you were never born," he hissed at the young villain who was now in a corner clutching his laptop.  
  
"You already did that remember?" a female voice pointed out and both Slade and Gizmo turned around to see a sixteen year old Jinx glare at both of them, "what's going on here Slade?" she demanded almost angrily, "and what are YOU doing here alone with HIM Gizmo?" she quickly asked her group counterpart who went extremely red and shook his head.  
  
"Not what you are thinking obviously," Slade responded as he glared at the undaunted sorceress, "Gizmo's only here to help me take care of Robin here," he said as he pointed at Robin and the moment Jinx looked at him she let out a blood curling scream.  
  
"What did you DO to HIM!" Jinx shrieked as she covered her mouth with one hand to suppress further screams while the other pointed at Robin shakily.  
  
"I'm going to let the robots operate on him Jinx," Gizmo told her in a rather emotionless tone as he got up, "he needs medical attention," he told her, "and Slade, I'd advise you to re-attach those restraints on Robin, in fact get stronger ones," he added.  
  
"Why?" Slade asked him, "can't you just give him some anesthesia and sedate him?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"I have no idea what kind of medicines or chemicals he's allergic to Slade," Gizmo snapped as he opened his laptop, "and we don't have time, he seems to be bleeding even worse," he told Slade, "he'll have to be operated on while he's awake (the sedative Slade gave him isn't strong enough to keep unconscious during any surgery)," he said simply and started to search for the data that he needed.  
  
"You are a monster," Jinx snarled at Slade and stormed out of the room.  
  
@@@@  
  
Reggae: Look at what I wrote in this FIC! I'm going to BURN! I'm going to BURN!  
  
Paine: Then why did you write it?  
  
Reggae: You know that I have to follow where my story takes me! Damn it! I felt like I was writing step-by-step rape instructions for creepy pedophiles! You people better review this! I'm probably going to have nightmares now!  
  
Black Mage: You are SO Sad.  
  
Reggae: (angrily) Shut UP! (boxes B.M. so hard that he flies away) Oh NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!! (Runs after the disappearing B.M.)  
  
Paine: This is so pathetic. Just review and remember no more 'Trigon is Raven's father comments'! (holds up sword threateningly). 


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

ANYONE WHO LEAVES ONLY COMPLAINTS ABOUT PATERNITY OR SOME DUMB ASS WHINING INSTEAD OF REVIEWING THIS STORY WILL BE **BANNED! **YES BANNED! I'M NOT WARNING PEOPLE ANYMORE BECAUSE THEY REFUSE TO LISTEN SO I'LL JUST BAN YOU FROM REVIEWING ANYTHING BY ME AND ANONYMOUS ONES LIKE THE ONES I MENTIONED WILL BE ERASED. LOOK AT CHAPTER FIVE (Top of the story) IF YOU WANT MORE DETAILS. LIKE I SAID THERE LEAVING IN MY REVIEW BOX "TRIGON IS RAVEN'S FATHER." IS **NOT** A **REVIEW. **REVIEWING INVOLVES ACTUALLY SAYING WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! NOT WHINING BECAUSE I DECIDED TO SOMETHING DIFFERENT FROM THE TV SERIES.

THOSE WHO REVIEWED PROPERLY I THABK YOU. YOU FUCKERS WHO DIDN'T. FUCK YOU! DON'T COME BACK IF YOU STILL CAN'T REVIEW PROPERLY AND STILL DID IT AFTER CHAPTER 3.

IF YOU CAN REVIEW PROPERLY DO SO. NOW READ AND ENJOY.

Chapter 6: Untitled

(Normal POV)

(Two Days Later)

Gizmo watched a silent Robin quietly. Robin hadn't said a word since his screaming and bawling during the surgery.

"Four more days and you should be well enough to go home," Gizmo told Robin who didn't answer, "your body's still suffering some shock," he said formally, "and you still have to remain on your side for a few more days because of the surgery don on wel… you know," he said, "but you can at least sit on it a bit tomorrow," he said trying to sound cheerful, "just that you can't sit on it too long," he concluded.

"How is he?" Slade asked suddenly from the door way and Gizmo jumped in his seat, "I'm not the boogie man," he said in annoyance, "how is he?" he repeated.

"He's improving," Gizmo responded, "but he needs four more days before we can send him back to the tower," he added and Slade growled angrily.

"I want him out of here before then!" Slade shouted angrily, "Terra wants to see me in three days maximum," he continued, "she'll be coming here," he added.

"It's not like she's going to want a tour of the infirmary," Gizmo said frankly, "and you can bet Robin isn't exactly going to be flicking out of here to tell her anything," he said and pointed at the conscious but motionless Robin.

"Has he spoken yet?" Slade asked and Gizmo shook his head, "make sure he's out before Terra comes," he added and walked out.

Gizmo's face went red as he fumed.

How dare he treat me like this! It's not like **I** made Robin stuck here for treatment. (Gizmo's thoughts)

Suddenly there was a slight rustling and Gizmo turned to see Robin rise to his feet. Gizmo watched him suspiciously; this was the first time Robin rose to his feet without support or without needing a bathroom break.

"You just went to the bathroom minutes ago," Gizmo said suspiciously, "what do you want now?" he asked seriously as he tried not to look as scared as he felt.

Robin took a shaky step forward. He was in a lot of pain still but he could move a few steps on his own without falling. He looked up to see Gizmo looking at him suspiciously and despite his serious demeanor, Robin could smell fear all over him. He grinned.

"Don't grin at me," Gizmo snapped, "are you ready to talk yet?" he asked and Robin glared at him behind his usual eyewear.

Robin shook his head and held unto the night table for support.

"What do you want?" Gizmo demanded, "eat, go to the gym, wha...?" he exploded but was interrupted when Robin nodded his head.

"You want to go to the gym?" Gizmo asked incredulously, "but you can barely even walk," he pointed out, "what the hell are you going to do in a gym?" he demanded.

Robin simply pointed at the wheel chair used to transport him around.

"Fine," Gizmo muttered and got the wheel chair so Robin could sit in it, "you better find something," Gizmo added in annoyance and pushed Robin to the gym amidst annoyed mutters.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Tower)

Raven rose as she awoke and got out of bed to take a bath. But as she neared her room door she saw a note pushed fully under it. She picked it up and read it.

Raven,

I know about your father. You better be careful that paternity doesn't interfere with duty. Remember your job and place here.

Anonymous.

Raven stared at the note closely. It was written using cut outs from a newspaper. She would've more to go on if the person had used their actual handwriting.

I'm going to have to be very careful. (Raven's thoughts)

Raven tore the notes to pieces and dropped it in the waste bin.

End Chapter 6

Reggae: Yes it's short. Remember about my banning threat and only review if you're going to review the chapter not just complain about paternity, Robin recovering too slow for YOU and other crap that has nothing to with telling me what you think about the chapter. Please Review PROPERLY. I'll update 'It Happens' (sequel to this story) soon.


	7. Chapter7: Recovery and Discovery

Chapter 7: Recovery and Discovery.

(Nornal POV)

(Three Days Later)

Robin walked steadily on his own. It was a good thing that Gizm had suggested the gym, Robin had used exercise machines to help get back the proper strength and circulation through his legs and the punching bag helped him gain strength in his arms. Even though he still felt some pain mostly he wasn't feeling as much physical pain. But that didn't erase his feelings of emotional pain.

I will KILL you Slade. You'll never get away with what you did. NEVER! (Robin's thoughts)

"You've improved," a voice spoke up and Robin twirled around to see Jinx watching him from the room door, "don't worry," she told Robin, "I hate Slade only half as much as you do," she stated and stepped into Robin's 'room'.

Robin glared at her. He didn't want anyone associated with Slade around him. He barely even trusted Gizmo.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jinx assured him, "I'm just glad that physically you're getting better," she said kindly, "at least it will get you out of this place sooner," she said, "Infirmaries give me the creeps," she declared and shuddered slightly.

Robin had to stop himself from smiling.

"Gizmo says you wont talk," Jinx said suddenly, "personally I'd be cursing expletives aloud right about now," she admitted, "but I guess to each his own," she said with a sigh, "Gizmo claims it's the shock of what happened to you and your anger that makes you choose to remain quiet," she added.

Robin simply looked at her not revealing any emotions.

"Terra I think we should look at another place," Slade said suddenly his voice indicating that he wasn't very far away, "how about I take you for a bite to eat?"

"And have to disguise ourselves?" Terra asked, "no thanks," she stated, "Besides," she continued, "I never got a full look around of your little lair," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Nothing for me is little," Slade responded and Terra laughed.

Just then Terra turned a corner and looked into the room where Robin and Jinx were in. Jinx immediately closed the door in her face.

"Terra we should REALLY go looking around someplace else," Slade said practically snarling.

"Did I just see Robin?" Terra asked from behind the looked door.

"You only saw a hologram," Slade lied quickly, "let's go," he urged.

"In a hospital gown?" Terra asked.

"Ask Gizmo," Slade responded, "come!" he ordered and struggles and protests were heard beyond the door as Slade dragged Terra away.

"They should be gone in a few minutes," Jinx whispered, "what?" she asked when she saw Robin glare at her, "you wanted her asking about what happened to you?" she demanded and Robin quickly paled, "I didn't think so," she said a bit loudly, "do you think that you can talk?" she asked and Robin became flustered, "I'm going to let you call the Tower and tell your friends that you're okay," she added.

Jinx took out her cell and handed it to Robin. But Robin wouldn't take it.

"What?" Jinx demanded, "you don't want to talk to them?" she asked and Robin shook his head, "do you want to send a text message?" she asked and Robin looked at the phone warily, "you can make it as long as you want."

Robin took the phone and turned his back to Jinx. Twenty minutes later he handed the phone back to her.

"Thank You," Robin whispered in a shaky and slightly raspy voice just as Gizmo entered.

"Hey!" Gizmo cried, "I can't get you to talk for days and Jinx gets you talking with a couple visits?" he demanded, "what's going on?"

Jinx laughed at Gizmo but stopped when she saw Robin look down.

He wont be laughing for a while. Damn Slade! I thought when he knocked out Gizmo while he (Gizmo) was in the shower was the worst thing he (Slade) had ever done to a little boy. Now I just try not to wonder what he might've done in the past or behind our backs. (Jinx)

(At the Tower after the text was sent)

"Robin sent me a text!" Cyborg cried as he ran into the kitchen where the others were having lunch.

"What does the great black box tell us?" Starfire asked desperately.

"Starfire," Raven stated, "it's called a cell phone."

"Who cares if it were called Styrofoam?" Beast Boy demanded, "read it! Read It!"

"Okay, Okay!" Cyborg cried, "it says '**I am alive. Will be back soon. Location Private. Do NOT follow! Terra with Slade, she's a traitor and Slade's love interest. Don't trace. You'll get people in trouble. Wish you all the best. Love you all. Robin.**'" he told them, "I'm tracing that number," he stated and started to do so.

"Robin might've a reason for not wanting us to trace him," Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, to miss all the action!" Beast Boy cried, "have you found it yet!" he shouted at Cyborg who gave him such a dirty look that Beast Boy hid behind Raven.

"Move or die," Raven threatened, "what?" she snapped when she saw Starfire look at her.

"Nothing," Starfire said quickly and turned away.

"Got it!" Cyborg cried victoriously, "Jinx!" he screamed, "the cell phone is owned by Jinx!" he explained.

"Jinx is a traitor?" Beast Boy asked.

"Doubt it," Raven muttered and sipped on her herbal tea, "I'm going to meditate," she said and left the others in the kitchen.

But Raven quickly headed out the door and hurried off to a secluded corner of the tower. Then she dialed the number, which she noticed had appeared on Cyborg's arm along with Jinx's picture.

"Hello," Jinx said after the third ring.

"I need to speak with my father," Raven said suddenly.

"What?" Jinx asked.

Shit! No one is to know that Slade is my biological father! (Raven's thoughts)

Raven quickly hung up the cell phone and turned it off. She quickly floated away in the direction of the warehouse where she had last met with her father privately.

Unknown to Raven another person was flying after her but from a safe distance. The person's eyes (also her hands) glowed green with suspicion, but kept their temper at bay and followed Raven quietly.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Chinese Restaurant)

Terra sat disguised as a brunette scowling. Slade had forced her out of his lair and made her go on a walk with him then took her here. Slade hated going on walks so she knew something was up. Could she marry a man who kept secrets from her? But at the same time this was secretive, 'I trust no one Slade'. Not bubbly happy 'I trust practically anybody Beast Boy'.

As long as he hasn't done anything wicked or extreme. I never made an engagement with an angel. I should complain about his actions less. It's not like he's have done anything extremely damaging to Robin besides maybe beat him up or kill him. I should just enjoy my meal and calm down. (Terra's thoughts)

Terra felt someone shift beside her in the private booth. She knew automatically that it was Slade from the brown trench coat, hat and bandaged face. He always made up some skiing or burning accident when asked by cashiers and passer bys why his face was bandaged. Today he chose to use a voice with his native accent but in a much deeper tone. The last time he used a Vietnamese accent and she found it really annoying.

"They don't have Chicken Steak," Slade told her, "but I got the Sweet and Sour that you like so much," he added.

"It's because it's so crowded now why the steak is finished," Terra stated, "thanks anyway," I added nicely.

Slade nodded and started to eat his Peppered Beef Steak.

Thank God she doesn't really suspect anything. I just hope she'll eventually believe my story about the hologram. And by eventually I mean six minutes from now. I'm so sending Robin home when I get the first opportunity. Just have to do it without her seeing since she'll be there for TWO WEEKS! (Slade's thoughts).

End Chapter 7

Reggae: Enjoy this double update. The sequel 'It Happens' has also been updated.


	8. Chapter 8: Negative Reactions and Bad Ti...

Chapter 8: Negative Reactions and Bad Timing

(One hour Later)

Raven entered the warehouse carefully and left the door turned for a quick get away.

"Father?" Raven asked as she looked around, "father where are you?" she demanded, "Slade!" she cried suddenly then heard the crash of something near by.

"Who's there?" Raven shouted angrily as her eyes glowed white and she looked around, "show yourself!"

Suddenly a rat scurried past her. She looked closely in the direction of the crash and saw several old crates on the ground broken into pieces as dust rose from it.

That's too big for a rat. Someone is here. (Raven's thoughts)

"Come out and I might not harm you," Raven said seriously, "show yourself!" she shrieked.

"It was you," Starfire snarled suddenly from her hiding place, "you hit me with crates and allowed bad man Slade to get away from us," she continued, "you allowed him to harm our leader and companion of friendship," she pointed out, "what has he done to Robin?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" Raven cried, "and Starfire I…" she started to say as she came closer to Starfire's location.

"Don't try to explain betraying associate of Slade!" Starfire exploded as she rose into the air and Raven saw her, "you not only tricked us but are also his offspring!"

"But I stayed faithful to the Titans!" Raven defended herself, "I never went over to my father's side," she added.

"But you knocked me into unconsciousness when I was going to catch him," Starfire pointed out, "you let him get away to cause bad injury to Robin."

"That was never my intention!" Raven cried furiously, "I tried to stop him!" she shouted, "you can ask Robin," she added.

"How do I know that you were not doing the act of pretending?" Starfire demanded, "you could be doing the untruth right now," she pointed out.

"I'm not," Raven told her, "if we ever had a friendship you would believe me," she said seriously.

"I…" Starfire said but stopped, "will not be tricked twice by you, associate of bad man Slade," she stated angrily as she readied to attack Raven.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Starfire had to dive as a section of the stairs above her fell. She looked at Raven in shock but Raven's eyes were glowing red as she snarled at Starfire. Just as suddenly as it happened Raven's eyes went back to normal in time to see Starfire's face contorted in anger.

"You (just) purposely tried to commit the act of murder!" Starfire cried in fury, "you are not my companion in friendship!"

"You know that I have problems controlling my powers," Raven reminded her, "especially when I get angry," she added.

"I don't believe you!" Starfire cried as she neared tears.

"What do you mean?" Raven demanded, "you know my problems with my powers," she continued, "you know about all the meditation that I have to do to control it," she stated, "you know ME Starfire."

"No I do not!" Starfire shouted defiantly, "I didn't know that you'd really EVER help bad man Slade and lie to us," she listed, "you are not our friend," she stated, "you are my enemy!" she cried and attacked Raven.

Raven shielded herself from Starfire's onslaught of star bolts. She quickly used her power to send several boxes after Starfire who was able to dodge them and then punched Raven straight in the face.

Raven flew across the room and crashed into a wall, making a huge whole as debris fell on top of her. Suddenly Raven rose out of it. Her eyes were red and she growled as she rose several feet into the air. She said her magic words several times amidst shouts of 'I'm going to kill you' and soon the whole place started to shake. Then she disappeared.

Raven stood outside the building and soon turned back to normal.

Starfire! (Raven's thoughts)

Raven gasped and rushed back into the factory. She looked around and soon found Starfire tied down on the ground unconscious. She picked up Starfire and made it out of the factory moments before it came crashing to the ground then exploded.

Raven moved away from the wreckage and set Starfire down. Starfire was tied firmly with twisted metal rods and looked rather beaten up. Raven looked down at her with tired eyes.

Look what I've done. The others will be so mad at me. I have to tell them the truth. Tell it to them now so that they can forgive me sooner. What other logical thing can result. I didn't mean to harm Starfire or have Robin kidnapped. They have to forgive me and we can repair our friendship and trust after I bring everything in the open. If it went otherwise it would be illogical and heart wrenching. Don't think about that Raven. They are your friends and they will forgive you. They have to. (Raven's thoughts)

Raven removed the rods and carried an unconscious Starfire back to the tower.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Infirmary)

"Gizmo," Robin said suddenly, "I need to go to the tower now," he said as Gizmo looked at him in shock.

"Did you just talk," Gizmo almost stuttered and Robin nodded, "but Slade isn't back yet…"

"Slade isn't here?" Robin asked in surprise but his voice was becoming raspy again, "where is he?" he asked.

"He's out," Gizmo said abruptly, "with someone," he added.

"Terra," Robin confirmed, "isn't he a bit OLD for her?"

"I'm not with him!" Gizmo cried incredulously, "I mean, I don't know what she sees in him," he told Robin.

"Take me to the tower," Robin said as he rose to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Gizmo asked.

"How often will Slade be gone after today?" Robin asked seriously.

"Good point," Gizmo responded, "Terra wants to spend most; if not all, of the time with Slade here," he revealed, "don't know what she sees in this place," he continued, "all I know is that it's less creepier than Slade," he added.

"A lot less," Robin said seriously.

"I'll take you through the secret underground tunnel," Gizmo stated, "it'll take you to main-street and you'll be able to find your way from there?" he said formally, "what will you do for transportation?"

"I'll contact Cyborg," Robin responded, "he'll pick me up in his ride and carry me the rest of the way," he said, "thank you Gizmo," he added suddenly.

"What!" Gizmo cried in surprise, "Oh, uh your welcome," he said still a bit taken aback.

"Let's go," Robin said formally, "and do you have some…?" he started to ask as he pointed at the hospital gown.

"Jinx bought a set of clothes for you," Gizmo interrupted, "ask her why?" he added to

Robin's wondering expression.

"Whatever," Robin responded, "I just want to hurry back to the tower," he said, "I just have the sudden urgent need to be there."

End Chapter 8

Reggae: I'll update soon. Review.


	9. Chapter 9: To Tell or Not To Tell

Chapter 9: To Tell or Not To Tell

(Half an hour later at the T-Tower)

Raven ran in with Starfire in her arms. Her eyes flew frantically around the room for the other Titans.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg!" Raven shouted and the black sofa exploded, "can you come here please?" she asked more softly blushing at the result of her outburst.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked as he came into view after exiting the kitchen, "what happened to Starfire!" he shouted in panic upon seeing the severely injured Starfire in Raven's arms.

"Can't talk now," Raven responded, "where's Cyborg?" she demanded.

"He left ten minutes ago to pick up Robin," Beast Boy responded happily, "Isn't that great!" he cried, "what's wrong?" he asked when he finally noticed Raven's now pale and fearful face.

"Nothing," Raven lied, "let's get Starfire to the infirmary."

(One Hour Later)

Robin waited impatiently in front of the Titans usual Pizza Place.

What's taking Cyborg so long? I want to hurry back to the tower. (Robin's thoughts)

"Are you sure that you don't want anything besides a soda sir?" a female waitress asked kindly and Robin shook his head, "not much of a talker," she muttered and walked off.

Thank God people don't recognize me in these casual clothes and black shades. I really don't need to talk to a bunch of crazed fans right now. (Robin's thoughts)

Suddenly Robin heard an engine that sounded similar to Cyborg's Ride but the car simply drove past the Pizza Place.

"What the f...!" Robin started to cry angrily but then saw Plasmus tailing not far behind.

Forget this! (Robin's thoughts)

Robin rose to his feet to give chase when suddenly Cyborg's car turned around and headed right back to the Pizza Place. Unfortunately he made his grand entrance by crashing into the side of it.

"Hurry inside!" Cyborg cried as he lowered his car window, "I'll contact the manager about paying for the damages later!" he cried before Robin could tell him off about his driving.

"Whatever," Robin muttered and hurried in, "sorry about the inconvenience folks!" he shouted and Cyborg then drove off at top speed.

"Where were you?" Cyborg asked as he hung up his cell phone.

"Who did you just call?" Robin asked instead of responding.

"Titans East," Cyborg responded, "we definitely don't have time to deal with Plasmus right now," he continued, "with Raven acting weird back at the tower, Beast Boy panicking and Starfire being injured..."

"Starfire's injured!" I shouted, "was it Slade?" he demanded.

In a way. (Cyborg's thoughts)

"No," Cyborg responded, "and Raven's been rather quiet and unusually pale," he continued, "I'm late because after I first left Beast Boy called and gave me the details," he continued, "after hearing it I turned back and spent nearly half an hour properly tending to Starfire who still hadn't regained consciousness when I left," he said, "Raven was the one who brought her back to the tower and she was looking unusually fearful and worried," he added.

"You don't think Raven injured her?" I asked incredulously, "Raven would never do such a thing!"

"The Raven that we know," Cyborg muttered.

"What did you say?" I asked unable to hear anything in his muttering besides Raven's name.

"I said 'Raven will be the one to know'," Cyborg told me but I could tell that he was lying, "let's just get back to the tower," I said seriously.

"No protest there," Cyborg responded and drove even faster.

* * *

(Twenty-Five minutes Later at the T-Tower)

(Raven's POV)

"What aren't you telling us Raven?" Beast Boy demanded, "I'm not stupid," he continued as he now glared at me and I squirmed uncomfortably and refused to look at him, "something happened," he said and started to pace around me, "and you're telling," he added seriously.

I remained quiet. I had to wait for the others. Worst of all Robin.

What is he going to say when he finds out the truth? I don't even know what my father did to him. Even though I guess it wasn't anything detrimental since he obviously escaped and is now returning along with Cyborg. But why now? Damn my luck sucks. (Raven's thoughts)

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried and shook my shoulders.

Suddenly he was thrown across the room and I gasped and covered my mouth.

I'm sorry!" I cried fearfully as I worried if he would react like Starfire.

"It's okay," Beast Boy squeaked as he slowly staggered back on to his feet, "I sometimes forget about emotions and your powers," he said as he brushed himself of, "my bad," he added with a grin and a laugh as he ran his left hand through his green hair.

I simply nodded then quickly looked away.

Of course he's not reacting like Starfire. He doesn't know about Slade being my father. If Starfire can turn from a fun, kind and loving Tameranian into what I faced at the factory…. I don't even want to KNOW Beast Boy's reaction. At least not while we're here alone with an unconscious Starfire. (Raven's thoughts)

"Raven," Beast Boy said and came to sit beside me, "what happened?" he asked ad I looked away, "come on Raven," he pursued, "we've had problems before," he said, "what makes this any different?" he asked me.

"This is not a regular problem," I said in a shaky voice, "this is not a usual problem," I said shaking my head, "it's…."

(Normal POV)

Suddenly they heard stirring and turned to see Starfire starting to stir but then went back into unconsciousness.

"Come on Rae," Beast Boy pushed, "she's not waking up and her wounds are already pretty serious," he said, "you have to tell me what happened," he said urgently, "you have to tell Cyborg and Robin when they come back," he added.

"Don't remind me," Raven said with a groan and buried her head in her hands, "you guys will never forgive me."

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried seriously as he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him, "haven't we been through worse?" he demanded, "we'll get through this like we do anything else," he declared, "we're friends," he reminded me, "don't you believe in us?" he asked Raven with disappointed eyes.

"Of course I …." Raven started to tell him when they suddenly heard noise from outside.

"They're back!" Beast Boy cried excitedly, "now you'll be able to tell Cyborg, Robin and I everything that happened at once," he said, "easier than telling me first then having to repeat it to them huh?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer since in the same breath he hurried out of the infirmary to greet Cyborg and their returned comrade Robin.

I have a strange feeling that it would've been easier to do it the other way around. (Raven's thoughts)

Raven rose to her feet and followed Beast Boy. But at a MUCH slower pace.

End Chapter 9

Reggae: I'll update soon. There are only five chapters MAXIMUM left for this story. Remember to read the sequel 'It Happens' which I'm writing along with this. Trust me it's cool reading this then checking out the sequel. It kind of makes you feel that you've jumped from a weird present (in this story) into a warped future ('It Happens'). Like 'Get Away', 'It Happens' is also incomplete and trust me, I'll be completing 'Get Away' before I complete 'It Happens'. Oh and 'It Happens' is Rated 'R' by the way. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Tell

Chapter Ten: Tell

(In the Infirmary)

"How is she?" Robin demanded as he stared at a badly injured and unconscious Starfire, "who DID this?" he asked himself but everyone heard it.

"She's stable but still close to the critical stage," Cyborg stated, "whatever happened to her," he said, "really banged her up REALLY bad."

"How did this happen?" Robin asked in a snarl and turned instinctively to look at Beast Boy.

"Hey dude!" Beast Boy cried in defensive anger, "Raven brought her back here like that not me!" he shouted.

Robin turned to glare at Raven.

"It was an accident," Raven said in a small voice, "she followed me somewhere and we ended up getting into a fight," she explained, "then she punched me and I…" she continued but stopped and buried her head in her hands.

"Starfire punched you!" Beast Boy cried in disbelief, "what did you do…?" he started to ask but Cyborg placed a hand over his mouth to silence him then removed it.

"Tell us why Raven," Cyborg asked his eyes staring straight at her bowed head with no emotion.

Raven looked up, her eyes filled with tears. She saw Beast Boy's shocked face, Robin's serious on and Cyborg's…. There was no emotion in Cyborg's face. It was like looking at stone. So Raven looked into his human eye. The eye that would show her what she needed to know. Why was Cyborg staring at her this way? Then his emotionless stare turned within a blink of an eye to a glare then back to its original stare. But Raven saw it in time and knew.

Oh my God. He knows. I saw the emotion pass quickly through his human eye but there's no mistaking it. It was a quick look of outmost contempt. Looking at something worse than garbage and more evil than Satan. Oh God. He knows. And he HATES me for IT. Oh God. What am I going to do? There's no way to avoid telling now. This has sealed my fate. Whatever that may be. (Raven's thoughts)

"Because of Slade," Raven responded her head hanging in shame.

"Slade!" Robin cried, "What does he have to do with this?" he demanded and his voice sounded almost scared.

"I went looking for him," Raven told him, "to tell him to bring you back," she said as her voice started to crack, "to make him let you go home," she concluded.

"But how could you do that Raven?" Beast Boy asked in confusion, "how could you make Slade…?" He continued to ask, "wait," he said suddenly, "you KNEW where SLADE was!"

Everyone else in the room looked at Raven with open shock and disbelief.

"Is that true Raven?" Cyborg asked in her in a voice that made her want to run and hide, "did you know where Slade was this whole time and didn't tell us?" he demanded his voice not hiding his anger.

"Tell us you're lying Raven," Robin said shaking his head, "tell us that you're mixed up or that you're sick…."

"I'm not lying," Raven responded in her usual monotone voice, "but I didn't know Slade's location,' she continued, "not his exact location," she added and looked away.

"You knew somewhere he COULD be?" Beast Boy asked her, "why didn't you tell us Raven?" he asked his innocent eyes pleading for the truth.

"I had to see him alone," Raven told Beast Boy.

"Why?" Robin asked suddenly, "why did you need to see him without any of the other titans with you?" he asked her seriously.

"Because he's my father," Raven responded and you could hear a pin drop with the sudden silence that took over the room, "I am his daughter," she added as her words sunk into the minds of three male titans.

"Starfire so called was really a memory wasn't it?" Beast Boy demanded angrily after nearly five minutes of dead silence, "you knocked her unconscious and let Slade escape that time when she had injured him and nearly caught him!" he accused.

"WHAT!" Robin screamed, "Starfire nearly caught Slade before he kidnapped me?" he demanded.

"Yes," Raven confessed, "but if I had known what would happen…" she started to explain.

"They're no excuses Raven," Cyborg spoke up, "it doesn't matter that Slade's your father," he continued, "it MATTERS that you allowed your dedication to falter and allowed him to get away by harming a fellow Titan," he stated, "worse your action allowed him to get away and also taking away one of our own," he told her, "what if we never found Robin," he asked Raven and her eyes widened in fright and a nearby chair exploded causing Beast Boy to yelp and Robin to jump back in surprise but Cyborg was unaffected, "what would you have done THEN Raven?"

"What do you mean never found me?" Robin asked darkly, "do you really think that Slade could me locked up and away from my friends forever?" he asked Cyborg.

"I'm being realistic Robin," Cyborg responded, "anything could've happened after you were taken."

"Anything is right," Robin muttered and made it a point now to stare intently at his shoes.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried suddenly, "what do you mean Raven being SLADE'S daughter doesn't MATTER?" he demanded, "Slade's our worst enemy!" he reminded Cyborg, "who needs to have an extra pair of eyes for him right here in the tower!" he cried incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked in a serious voice that didn't hide her displeasure at his comment, "what EXACTLY do you mean by 'an extra pair of eyes for HIM'?" she asked Beast Boy staring him straight in the eye.

"Exactly what he said," Cyborg stated, "you can't blame him for lacking faith in you," he told her, "we're all uncertain how much we can trust you now," he added.

"Uncertain!" Beast Boy cried incredulously, "we can't trust her at all!" he shouted, "HELLO," he said, "she's SLADE'S child," he pointed out.

"I know I'm Slade's child," Raven exploded and unfortunately the bed that Starfire was on exploded along several other miscellaneous items, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she cried when she realized what she had done.

Starfire flew up into the air and Cyborg barely caught her before she landed on the floor. Beast Boy glared at Raven as Robin grabbed Starfire from Cyborg's arm and held her close to him.

I'd advise you to be EXTRA careful with your emotions and powers right now," Cyborg told her coldly, "we don't need another problem that involves you being the cause."

"When were you planning to tell us?" a voice asked softly and the voice turned out to be Robin's, "when were you planning on telling us who your father really was?"

"Never," Raven responded, "I was too afraid that you all wouldn't understand," she started to explain, "Robin…"

"Don't you DARE call my name," Robin said in a soft but extremely fierce voice and his face was contorted with contorted, "how could you?" he asked, "how could you team up with Slade?" he asked her.

"What…?" Raven started to ask since Robin's question hadn't fully sunk in, "I didn't team up with Slade!" she cried when she realized what he was insinuating.

"How do expect me to believe that!" Robin shouted at her, "How do you expect us to BELIEVE that!" he demanded and motioned his head to the other male titans," how do expect Starfire…?" he started to ask more softly but then stopped and hung down his head.

"Starfire was angry when she first found out," Raven told them, "she attacked me because she thought that I was in league with my **father**," she said.

"Do you really blame her?" Cyborg asked frankly.

"No," Raven responded sadly, "but when she punched me my powers went out of control," she said, "and then I came to my senses outside the building and barely made it back in and out with Starfire's body before the entire structure came crashing down."

"Crashing down!" Beast Boy cried, "what the hell did you do in there?" he demanded.

"It wasn't my fault," Raven said firmly, "it was an accident."

"ACCIDENT!" Robin exploded, "you call severely injuring Starfire almost to the brink of death an accident!" he shouted at her.

"I would never purposely harm Starfire!" Raven cried in her defence, "If you guys were ever my friends you'd know that!" she shouted.

"Don't you DARE mention friendship," Robin snarled, "friends tell the truth," he told her, "you lied to us," he said, "you betrayed us," he continued, "you even betrayed the job entrusted to you as a Titan," he told her, "you're NO friend of MINE," he hissed hatefully.

"Do you truly believe that I wanted this to happen!" Raven exploded, "that I wanted Slade to kidnap you and Starfire to be injured!" she screamed and more things exploded in the room.

"Calm down Raven," Cybrog instructed.

"Do you know what your father did to me?" Robin asked Raven who stared at him head on and refused to show any pity at this point, "he raped me Raven," he said and his voice came out in a small whisper.

Everyone else's mouths fell open.

"What?" Beast Boy asked his voice coming out in a small croak.

"I said he raped me," Robin said and tears were now seen flowing below his sunglasses, "and it's all YOUR fault," he told her and stormed out of the Infirmary with Starfire still in his arms.

Beast Boy gave her a look of contempt and left as well.

"I'm really disappointed in you Rae," Cyborg told her and left.

Raven stood by herself in the Infirmary. She picked up a blanket and sat down a chair. She decided that it was best to spend the night there and away from the others.

This can't be true. I couldn't have just lost everything because Slade's my father and he raped Robin. I just…. (Raven's thoughts)

Raven started to sob softly in her hands. Not noticing that this time her powers didn't cause anything to explode despite her burst of emotion.

End Chapter 10

Reggae: So Raven has told the truth and each Titan has reacted to it. What will happen next? Will update this month (March). Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11: Anger and Hatred

Chapter 11: Anger and Hatred

(Following Day)

Raven walked into the kitchen to see Beast Boy and Cyborg in there as well. Avoiding them both, she went about making some herbal tea. While the water was heating up she decided to prepare an omelette. She took out two eggs, cheese, sausage, ham and bacon. She didn't know why she had a sudden appetite for these things but she wasn't about to complain after all the freaky stuff that happened last night. Worst of all Robin being raped by her father.

"You have an appetite," Beast Boy said sarcastically but Raven decided to ignore him, "do _bad events_ give you **hunger pangs**?" he asked her.

Raven continued to ignore him. She knew that responding to him would only lead to an argument.

"You don't tell people 'Good Morning' anymore?" Cyborg asked suddenly as he sipped on a glass of water.

"Good Morning, **Cyborg**," Raven responded and purposely didn't make an acknowledgement to Beast Boy.

"Well I've obviously been knocked off your friendship list," Beast Boy said coldly.

"You knocked yourself off," Raven responded in her usual monotone voice as she started to cook her omelette.

"Is that so?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Raven told him.

Beast Boy sat back in his chair at the table and stared at Raven. She had her back to him as she cooked her omelette. Cyborg and himself were usually the ones who cooked anything in the tower. It was a rare feat to see Raven cooking; especially with **what **she was cooking at the moment. He decided to quietly watch her but still harboured his feelings of resentment, distrust, and hatred towards her.

Soon Raven finished cooking her omelette and placed it in a plate and then went about preparing her herbal tea. After finishing everything she got a tray, placed her food on it and left the kitchen.

Raven walked briskly towards her bedroom. She felt that it would be her only sanctuary from her angry team members. But when she entered her room she got a horrible surprise. Her room was turned inside out and even her underwear was hanging out drawers or on the floor. Spell books were strewn across the room, some with pages torn out of then, others either just left on the floor or severely battered. Everything she owned was flung all over the room from places like her closet, drawers and so on. With a furiously reddened face (and after four items in her room exploded), she stormed straight for Robin's room.

"Robin!" Raven screamed and for some reason still had the tray with her food still in her hands, "you better come out of here right now!" she shouted.

There was no answer. Raven was starting to get angrier when the door flew open. A furious Robin stood there and behind him his room was in shambles. Raven lost her angry expression and looked at his room in disbelief.

"Did you do **this**?" Robin snarled and Raven shook her head as her mouth hung open in shock.

"I thought** you **ransacked **my **room," Raven told him, "but who else would do this?"

"I don't know," Robin admitted, "wait, why should I trust **you**?" he demanded.

"Because I'm not dumb enough to destroy my own room," Raven responded, "I know everyone here hates me," she told him emotionlessly as she pushed down her emotions of pain and sadness even deeper down inside herself, "but I think we need to declare a meeting," she suggested.

"Why should I listen to you?" Robin snarled.

"Do what you want," Raven said coldly and turned to leave.

"We'll convene right now in the kitchen," Robin said suddenly and walked ahead of Raven.

Raven silently followed.

(15 minutes later in the kitchen)

Raven quietly sipped her tea as the three other male Titans stared at her. This is how it had been after Robin had made them meet and told them what had happened. Raven didn't feel that she had to say anything since Robin had already said that she told him that she didn't mess up any of the rooms. But it seemed that none of them would leave her alone until she spoke.

"I didn't destroy the contents of anybody's room," Raven stated.

"That's all you have to say?" Beast Boy asked icily.

"Yes," Raven responded.

"Let me get this straight," Beast Boy said, "you think after what happened last night all we're going to sit here and talk about are a pair of ransacked rooms?" he asked her frankly.

"We've met here to talk about who ransacked the rooms," Raven said.

"And none of you have any idea who did it?" Robin asked and the others shook their head, "why should I believe that you're innocent Raven?"

"Do you want to see my room?" Raven asked him.

"That's circumstantial," Robin responded.

"You can believe that Slade's my father but not that I didn't thrash my own room?" Raven demanded.

"Maybe you should've done them in opposite order," Beast Boy suggested sarcastically.

"This conversation is pointless," Raven stated, "you and Robin wont believe me no matter WHAT I say," she pointed out.

"We'd believe your confession," Robin said coldly.

"How sweet," Raven muttered not hiding her sarcasm.

"We need to find the culprit," Cyborg spoke up, "and bickering among ourselves wont help," he added seriously.

"I thought we already found out the culprit," Robin responded.

"Is this how it's going to be now? Raven asked, "everything time something **bad **happens I'm going to get the blame?

"So who's to blame?" Robin asked her, "who's to blame for Slade raping me?" he demanded loudly.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried in disgust, "could you please just not **mention** that?" he asked even though it sounded more like an order, "or at least don't use that…. word that begins with r," he said uncomfortably.

"Rape?" Robin asked.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried in protest.

"Fine," Robin snapped, "now Raven…"

Robin stopped and looked forward in shock. Everyone else followed his gaze and saw Starfire. Starfire stood there wearing one of Raven's capes and had several items in her hand including newspaper articles that Robin collected with information on criminals.

"I have to find bad man Slade," Starfire said in a cracked voice, "I have to find out why he poisoned my best friend and raped…" she continued but stopped and started to cry.

Robin's eyes opened wide in horror. How did she know about the rape? He had spoken to her when he took her to her room but she had been unconscious. Unless….

"My ears of hearing heard what you said Robin," Starfire stated, "I was in state of no movement (immobility) but my ears of hearing picked up everything," she told him.

"No," Robin whispered, tears filling his hidden masked eyes unlike his visible pained face, "you weren't supposed to know," he told her.

"Why were you in my room Starfire?" Raven asked carefully, "and why did you make a total wreck of my room as well as Robin's?"

"Don't do verbal action of the mouth with me offspring of bad man Slade!" Starfire exploded, "you caused the bad that happened to our companion of friendship Robin!" she accused.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Raven almost snarled as she struggled to keep her temper under control, "now why did you wreck the rooms?" she asked.

"I **hate **you," Starfire hissed and her eyes become small slits as Raven gasped and the others looked openly surprised, "you ruined our lives," she continued strangely speaking in perfect Earth English, "you WILL pay for it," she added and stormed off.

"Starfire!" Robin cried and ran after her.

Raven could barely hold back her tears. She ran from out the tower and disappeared by the time Cyborg and Beast Boy exited the house to try and stop her.

End Chapter 11

Reggae: Sorry for the late Update. Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Almost Alone

Chapter 12: Almost Alone

(One Hour Later)

Raven walked quietly through Steel City. She knew that Titans East was around here but decided that it was the last place her **fellow **Titans would look for her.

"Raven?" Aqualad asked suddenly and Raven jumped, "don't tell me I spooked you?" he asked with an amused tone.

"I want to be alone," Raven responded coldly and kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked seriously as he picked up something in Raven's demeanour.

"Ask the others," Raven responded, "and if you do," she continued, "don't tell them where I am," she added and walked off.

Aqualad watched her walk away. He **had **to find out what had happened.

* * *

(Later at Noon at the Tower)

"What!" Aqualad cried incredulously, "Raven is Slade's daughter?"

"Pathetic isn't it?" Beast Boy asked, "having our worst enemy's daughter here under our nose this whole time?"

"And to believe we trusted her," Robin said hatefully, "Starfire's still a wreck because of her," he added.

"Well messing up both you and Raven's room a **bit **over the top," Aqualad stated, "Starfire's messed up," he said frankly.

"What do you mean **Starfire's **messed up?" Robin demanded.

"Well she **messed **up **both** your rooms," Aqualad pointed out, "you're not the one she's angry at."

"You don't get the point," Robin told him, "this is **all **Raven's fault," he said.

"I don't see that Robin," Aqualad disagreed, "Starfire reacted negatively because she wasn't able to accept Raven's revelation," he deduced, "plus her injury from Raven's negative reaction to being punched might've left some brain damage," he added.

"Are you saying that Starfire's insane?" Robin asked him darkly.

"No!" Aqualad cried, "but this is **not **rational behaviour," he continued, "you have to al **least **admit **that **Robin," he put forward.

"I don't **have **to admit **anything**," Robin responded.

Aqualad looked at Robin in confusion for a moment. Then looked at Beast Boy and then at Cyborg. Soon it all sunk in.

"Did Raven leave here because you **ganged up** on her?" Aqualad asked seriously.

"The only person who ganged…!" Beast Boy exploded.

"I asked you guys a question!" Aqualad interrupted loudly.

"Raven left because things are very tense around here," Cyborg spoke up, "Starfire had threatened her," he revealed, "but don't be mad with Starfire," he pleaded with Aqualad, "she's been badly affected by all this," he added.

"And I guess Raven isn't?" Aqualad asked, "did you guys think for a second how hard it was for her to tell you the truth?" he asked them, "knowing fully well that she had helped her biological father to escape only for him to kidnap Robin and worse commit that sadistic act on him?"

"Are you saying we should pity her?" Robin asked in with vague disbelief.

"Friends don't throw out pity," Aqualad told him, "friends care," he said to Robin, "tell me that she told you that you deserved it and I'll hate her like you obviously want me to."

"It doesn't matter what she told me," Robin said, "she **caused **it," he snarled.

"And you're telling me that Slade wouldn't be able to possibly escape like he's done before?" Aqualad put forward, "what if he was caught that time but escaped later and still caught and raped you Robin?" he asked, "would you blame Raven even then?"

"Yes," Robin responded simply.

"You don't care that Raven caused Slade to escape!" Aqualad exploded, "you're just mad that she's Slade daughter!" he shouted angrily.

"Yeah I'm angry!" Robin retorted, "why shouldn't I be!" he demanded.

"But you can't let your anger cloud your judgement," Aqualad advised.

"My judgement is not clouded!" Robin shouted, "all the others agree with me!" he screamed and pointed at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I agree," Beast Boy said.

But Cyborg remained silent.

"You don't disagree with me?" Robin asked, "do you?"

"I'm not going on a Raven manhunt," Cyborg responded, "I'm upset about her actions," he continued, "But I'm not going to hate her for her paternity," he told Robin firmly.

"Oh my God," Robin said with a laugh, "you're on her side aren't you?" he asked softly as he stepped back.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Cyborg responded seriously, "this is a serious issue," he stated, "it can't be dealt with childishly by just pointing fingers and taking sides."

"What do you mean pointing fingers dude!" Beast Boy shouted, "this is all Raven's fault!"

"But her paternity is not the issue here," Cyborg countered, "the issue is the fact that she prevented Slade's capture," he reminded Beast Boy.

"What do you **MEAN **that her paternity is **not **the issue here?" Robin demanded furiously, "it **IS **the issue!" he declared.

"Would it have mattered that Raven wasn't Slade's daughter and she **still **did what she did?" Cyborg asked Robin, "would the elimination of the fact that Raven is Slade's daughter make what happened to you any **less **unpleasant?"

"You don't know what happened to me," Robin responded, "you'll never know," he added in a dark whisper.

"Well if it makes people like this," Aqualad stated, "then I definitely wouldn't want it to happen to me," he declared.

"You're not a member here so shut up!" Robin exploded at Aqualad.

"Not even Bumble Bee can talk to me that that!" Aqualad shrieked, "don't you dare tell me to 'shut up'!"

"It's my tower so I can whoever the hell I want to shut up!" Robin retorted angrily.

"Funny, I thought this was the **TITANS **Tower!" Aqualad teased, "not Robin 'full of crap' Tower!" he shouted at Robin.

"Don't say that to Robin!" Beast Boy shouted in Robin's defence.

"What are you his girlfriend?" Aqualad demanded in annoyance.

"Wha…No!" Beast Boy responded with a now bright red face.

"Hey!" Cyborg cried, "don't go dissing BB like that," he told Aqualad firmly.

"So what about me?" Robin asked formally.

"You two are arguing each other's heads off," Cyborg told him, "I could care less what either of you two want to say to each other," he continued, "just leave Beast Boy out of it," he added.

"I can defend myself Raven lover," Beast Boy spat.

In a flash Aqualad boxed Beast Boy across the face.

"Don't you **ever **say that again," Aqualad snarled threateningly.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other in shock while Beast Boy quickly regained his balance. There was now a huge red mark on his face.

"How dare you hit me?" Beast Boy asked in a soft but hateful voice, "you have the **nerve **to come into this Tower supporting Raven," he continued, "cussing us, dissing Robin, dissing **me**, and now you have the **audacity **to hit me in the face?" he demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry," Aqualad said after a moment of silence, "I shouldn't have hit you."

"Get out of here," Robin said coldly, "you're no longer welcomed," he added.

"Fine," Aqualad snapped, "but I'm not telling you where Raven is."

"She can rot in hell for all I care," Robin declared.

"And for your behaviour you'll definitely end up there," Aqualad countered, "Goodbye," he said formally and left the Tower.

"Good Riddance!" Beast Boy cried angrily after him.

"Who's side are you on?" Robin demanded as he now looked at Cyborg.

"The side that acts their age," Cyborg responded and left the room before Robin could respond.

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Out in the Open

Chapter 13: Out in the Open

(5pm at a Café in Steel City)

Raven sat in a quiet corner sipping herbal tea. A few people recognized her and asked for autographs. She gave them under the promise that they'd tell no one she was there. So far it seemed that the grateful fans kept their part of the bargain; including the waitress.

"So this is where you've crawled off to," a voice said hatefully and Raven looked up to see Beast Boy.

"And you **had **to find me," Raven said coldly, "Robin's going to pop up now?"

"No," Beast Boy responded, "he's staying with Starfire," he told her, "the one you attacked," he accused.

"I will not waste my breath on you Beast Boy," Raven said formally.

"Well I have a lot of breath to **waste **on you," Beast Boy snarled softly.

"Then waste it," Raven spat.

"I…" Beast Boy started to say but stopped when he realized that he had fallen into one of Raven's verbal traps and just made a fool of himself.

Raven continued to sip her herbal tea as Beast Boy stood fuming. Then an evil grin came unto his face. Beast Boy slowly headed towards the Café's stage.

"Good Evening everyone," Beast Boy said loudly into the stage's microphone, "we have a special guest here today," he said as Raven spat out her herbal tea, "Raven of the Teen Titans everyone!" he shouted and pointed at Raven and the whole Café broke into applause, "or should I say **Slade's **daughter?" he added and all the cheering stopped immediately.

Everyone in the Café stared at Raven who was now standing on her feet and looking at everyone else.

Suddenly a little girl walked up to Raven. Raven recognized her from earlier when she autographed a card on the girl's Raven doll.

"I hate you," the girl said and dropped the doll on the floor, "freak!" she added and the five year old ran off after kicking Raven **very **hard in the shins.

Raven winced and leaned to rub her aching shins. But something in the atmosphere told her that there more pressing issues and she looked around her instead. She noticed Beast Boy grinning at her triumphantly, but that wasn't the most pressing matter. All the people in the Café were now glaring at her.

"I have to ask you to leave?" a female supervisor said formally as she stood a good distance from Raven.

"Why?" Raven asked then felt stupid for asking the obvious.

"Because we don't **cater **to evil criminals offspring," the female supervisor snapped, "now get out!" she ordered.

"Fine," Raven said and exited the Café.

But outside other people were giving her fearful or hateful looks too. Raven calmed herself and disappeared.

* * *

(Following day at 11 a.m.)

Newspaper Headlines all over Steel City had reached Jump City. The city was in shock, anger, disappointment and turmoil over their female Titan Raven being the daughter of the hated and infamous villain Slade. While a few pitied Raven, most now hated and or feared her. And it didn't help that after Raven left, Beast Boy had told everyone at the Café **his **version of how Robin got captured and raped by Slade. All the while blaming Raven of course. Plus the whole incident with her injuring Starfire only made things worse and had Starfire fans in a** total** uproar. Beast Boy meanwhile was seen as a hero for coming out with the 'truth' and Robin and Starfire were seen mostly as victims and 'unfortunate souls'. Cyborg was painted by Beast Boy as being in turmoil about Raven being Slade's father and unable to accept that he could no longer trust her. This brought Cyborg a lot of pity factor.

Meanwhile Raven was staying far from the public eye and was waiting for nightfall to go back to the Tower and pick up her things. She had enough, she was leaving the Titans **forever**.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the T Tower)

"How could you do this?" Robin snapped and flung the newspaper at a cowering Beast Boy, "advertise that I was **raped **by Slade!" he shouted, "I **NEVER **wanted anyone to find out!"

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy apologized in a small voice, "I just wanted everyone to know the truth about Raven," he tried to explain, "who she really was and what she had done."

"Well they know everything alright!" Robin spat angrily at Beast Boy, "I had reporters asking me on the street if being raped by **Slade **is different from being with any other **GUY**!" he screamed, "do you **know **how **embarrassing **that is?" he demanded at the top of his voice.

"No," Beast Boy squeaked.

"Well it is **VERY **embarrassing Beast Boy!" Robin shouted angrily.

"I knew this would escalate out of control," Cyborg said as he entered the living room.

"What does that mean?" Robin demanded.

"This!" Cyborg shouted, "all of this arguing and pointing of fingers," he declared, "instead of focusing on the real point and issue," he told Robin.

"Which is?" Robin asked.

"Capturing Slade," Cyborg responded, "and punishing him for all his crimes," he continued, "including your rape," he added.

"I'm going to **KILL **him with my **bare **hands," Robin snarled.

"Whoa Robin," Cyborg said, "that's **not **the Titan way man," he reminded Robin.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried, "what would **YOU **do if you were **raped **by Slade?" he demanded.

"Firstly, I **wouldn't **isolate and chase off the **only **person who might actually be able to find him," Cyborg countered, "Raven," he added.

"We don't want **her **help," Robin snarled hatefully.

"Trust me, it's obvious," Cyborg said frankly, "but did it **ever **cross your mind that if she wasn't on Slade's side before," he continued, "that she might **actually **join forces with him now?" he asked Robin, "she isn't exactly going to shock anyone if she does," he pointed out, "and she doesn't exactly have **anything **holding her back," he added.

"So you're saying that she might join Slade?" Robin asked and Cyborg nodded, "but didn't we all agree already that she **was **working with Slade from the moment we found out her **paternity**?"

"I don't attack people because of their paternity Robin," Cyborg said firmly.

"Oh right Raven defender," Beast Boy spoke up.

"Shut up megaphone boy!" Cyborg snapped and Beast Boy went 'eep!' and hid his face.

"Beast Boy is right," Robin said in Beast Boy's defence, "you **do **defend Raven," he accused.

"Only if defending Raven means I don't agree when you spew out **garbage **about her," Cyborg spat.

"What kind of garbage?" Robin challenged.

"Like her paternity making a difference if you got raped or not!" Cyborg told him, "being Slade's daughter or Superman's far off cousin wouldn't have made a RATS ass of a difference!" he shouted, "she allowed Slade to escape and **that's **what matters!" he declared, "not that Slade's her father," he added.

"And you **think **that if she **wasn't **Slade's daughter that she **still **would've helped him?" Robin asked.

"Um," Cyborg said uncertainly, "okay you have a point there," he admitted, "but it's unfair to hate her because of her paternity," he pointed out, "the rape's understandably."

"You're really a card Cyborg," Robin said softly, "I mustn't hate Raven for her paternity," he said with a chuckle.

"But it's not her fault Robin!" Cyborg tried to explain, "none of us can choose our parents," he reminded Robin.

"But we **can **choose to not follow their paths and stay true ourselves in spite of them, can't we?" Robin countered, "can't we?" he pressed when Cyborg didn't answer.

"Yes!" Cyborg shouted, "but people make mistakes," he said, "and Raven made one," he admitted, "a very **bad **one," he continued, "but she's sorry," he told Robin, "doesn't that make any difference?" he asked Robin.

"No," Robin responded coldly.

"And what if she wasn't sorry?" Cyborg pressed, "how would you feel then?" he asked Robin.

"What difference would it make?" Robin asked frankly, "it wouldn't take back what Slade did to me," he said softly and looked sadly at his feet.

"I'm real sorry about what happened," Cyborg said, "you must be going through hell right now," he said and rested a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You have no idea," Robin told him, "and the one responsible is obviously hiding away from the tower.

* * *

(Hours Later at 9pm)

Raven entered the tower to see Cyborg and Robin sitting not too far away playing cards.

"I'm here for my things," Raven said formally, "I'm leaving," she revealed.

"What do you mean by leaving?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Never coming back," Raven responded.

"Raven wait," Cyborg spoke up, "don't do this," he pleaded, "leaving **won't **solve anything."

"There's nothing to solve anymore Cyborg," Raven said emotionlessly, "asides from Aqualad I have **no **more friends and soon most of the world will **hate **the very sight of me," she told him, "I have no reason left to stay in Jump City much less on Earth," she stated.

"So you're leaving?" Starfire asked suddenly as she entered, "why?"

"Why should I stay Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Your voice," Starfire said, "it's filled with coldness and emptiness," she observed.

"Is there anything else for me to feel Starfire?" Raven asked her frankly, "I've come for my things and will be gone forever," she told her, "Goodbye," she said and headed for her room.

"Is the evil Raven leaving our residence forever?" Starfire asked looking directly at Cyborg.

Cyborg didn't answer.

Robin noticed and glared at Cyborg. But he still didn't answer.

"Yes she is Starfire," Robin responded in place of Cyborg.

Starfire looked longingly at Cyborg. She just felt that he was unhappy with the rest of the team.

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked, "do you feel emotions of hate towards us?" she asked him.

"More like emotions of disappointment," Cyborg responded.

"For what logical reason friend?" Starfire asked curiously.

"You KNOW why," Cyborg said pointedly.

"But Raven is born of evil," Starfire told him.

"But she was a Titan before we found out," Cyborg countered, "and I hate having the feeling that if she weren't Slade's daughter," he continued, "things would be different despite the fact that she did help cause Robin's kidnapping which in turn led to his rape as a result of her actions."

"Are you saying that you think we'd forgive her if she weren't Slade's daughter and the rape **still happened**?" Robin asked Cyborg, "are you NUTS!" he demanded.

"I believe for starters Beast Boy wouldn't have gone in front of a Café and announce just your rape and that Raven helped cause it," Cyborg snapped, "I believe Raven wouldn't feel that she has to possibly not just leave the Tower and very likely Jump City, but the Earth as well to escape their incoming hateful wrath," he continued, "I believe that you'd all give her more of a chance if she weren't Slade's daughter," he said, "and that's wrong," he said shaking his head.

"No it's not," Robin spat, "why should we trust the spawn of Slade?" he demanded.

"Because we trusted her before she told the truth," Cyborg told him, "doesn't it matter that SHE came out with it instead of waiting for it to be found out through someone else?" he asked Robin.

"Like me?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Starfire," Cyborg admitted.

"I will never forget her act of evil or offer the kindness of forgiveness," Starfire declared.

"No one else has," Cyborg muttered.

"Except that Aqualad," Robin said hatefully, "I even got a call from Speedy this morning giving his condolences about what had happened to me and told me that he was the ONLY one in Titan East who had it straight," he revealed, "he hated Raven fully, but the Spanish speaking twins were more fearful of her than hateful since they still saw her as the Raven they always knew," he stated, "Bumble Bee was shocked and disappointed and refused to throw hatred at Raven," he said coldly, "and Aqualad of course could open a 'I LOVE RAVEN' club and enjoy being the only member," he added.

"Well it seems that you have another Titan on your side," Cyborg said with false enthusiasm.

"Not the one I want," Robin put forward, "Cyborg," he said looking closely at his friend, "why can't you feel like everyone else?"

"Because I'm not everyone else Robin," Cyborg said frankly, "I can't hate anyone just based on paternity," he told Robin, "I'm not Aqualad," he pointed out, "I'm angry at Raven too," he said.

"You're **sure** passive about it," Robin said unhappily.

"Because I don't go around making people's lives miserable because I dislike or hate them," Cyborg said, "I'm angry about what Raven did," he told Robin, "but not because she's Slade's daughter," he said pointedly, "but because the Raven I know, the Raven **I knew**, never did what she did that day when she let her father escape," he said angrily, "and her mistake caused your virginity to be stolen," he said to Robin, "no amount of sorrys can give you it back," he said softly.

"Which is why it's best that I leave," Raven said suddenly and everyone looked to see that she had several black bags filled to almost bursting, "I heard from 'and her mistake…'" she told Cyborg who suddenly looked ashamed, "don't feel bad Cyborg," she said with a shrug, "sorry can't take back what my father did so I guess they don't matter," she said formally, "I will now exit your lives forever," she announced, "goodbye," she said and headed for the door.

"Wait!" a voice cried and suddenly Beast Boy was in the room, "where are YOU going?" he demanded.

"Away forever Beast Boy," Raven said emotionlessly, "there's nothing here for me now."

"Well I'm certain Cyborg will try and make you stay," Beast Boy said with great distaste.

"You don't know Cyborg," Raven disagreed, "he's not going to want me around either," she told him.

"Nuh Uh," Beast Boy disagreed, "tell her Cyborg," he pushed, "tell her you want her to stay and that you refuse to ever agree with the rest of us," he challenged Cyborg.

Cyborg kept his silence.

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, "tell her to stay," he said with a chuckle, "Cyborg?" he repeated when he still didn't respond.

"Good luck where ever you go Raven," Cyborg said instead of acknowledging Beast Boy, "take care of yourself."

Everyone else except Raven looked at Beast Boy in shock.

"You're letting her leave?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, "DUDE!" he shouted, "you were the one least angry at her," he pointed out, "why won't you make her stay?" he asked.

"Do you want her to stay?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed.

:"You answered your own question," Cyborg said simply.

"Well I'm gone," Raven said and readied to exit the tower for the final time, "oh and I hereby relinquish my position as a Teen Titan and all privileges and authority that I held while being a member," she declared, "I'm certain I'm fired, but I just wanted to make it official," she said and exited the tower.

Raven then used her powers and floated away.

Robin and Starfire went outside in time to see her take off. Beast Boy came in time to see her before she disappeared from sight. Cyborg never came. He was already inside hurting over the fact that Raven believed that he felt just like the others. If only she had heard what he had said earlier. But it made no sense to think of it now. The girl he knew as Raven was gone forever. But that was not all that was gone. The girl that he loved besides and before Bumble Bee was gone forever. And he knew in his heart that if he had to choose between her and Bumble Bee right now. He would choose Raven. The girl that he allowed to leave without telling her how he feels. The girl that he'd now never tell her how he felt. He pulled out a note that he had written and flung it into a nearby wastebasket after crushing it. She'd never read it now. It made no sense keeping it.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: On the Flip Side

Chapter 14: On the Flip Side

(11 pm in a Bedroom)

"How can you expect me to forgive you!" Terra blasted at Slade, "you **raped **him!" she cried, "you could've just killed him and ended the misery of him trying to catch you but instead you RAPE him!"

"I'm sorry," Slade repeated testily, "I hadn't planned to rape him," he told her, "I had originally wanted to just scare him," he said, "make him leave me and US alone," he added.

"Well he's going to be out for your blood NOW!" Terra shouted, "did you really think that raping Robin would make him too scared to come after you?" she demanded, "did you really think that after you raped him he'd just go back to the Tower and forget about it?" she asked frankly.

"I raped Robin because I was upset," Slade said calmly, "I raped him because he said something that pushed me over the edge," he revealed.

"What," Terra said in surprise, "what did he say?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Slade responded.

"Tell me or I'm leaving you," Terra said seriously.

"Weren't you planning on leaving me anyway?" Slade pointed out.

"Oh, Um," Terra said since she was flustered, "Jesus Christ Slade!" she exploded, "I don't want to find out anymore sick and dastardly things about you from the papers!" she shouted, "I want to hear it from **you**," she told him, "I want to hear the words from your **lips**," she said, "not see it in full print on a newspaper somewhere!" she exclaimed.

"He said something about my daughter," Slade said suddenly.

Terra was silent for a moment. Her brain was momentarily took shocked and paralysed to let what Slade had said sink in. But eventually it all did.

"Daughter!" Terra screamed.

"I told that I have one child from a **previous **marriage," Slade reminded her.

"But you didn't tell me that she was here on Earth," Terra countered, "you said you had left Earth and you married and lived with a female from another planet and spent years with her before you had to leave her and your daughter and you eventually returned to your home planet Earth," she recalled, "you NEVER said that your daughter was on Earth Slade."

"She wasn't always," Slade confessed, "but now she is," he continued, "and she's a Titan," he added.

Terra simply looked at Slade in disbelief.

"Tell me it's not Starfire," Terra said immediately.

"No!" Slade shouted and he looked absolutely offended.

"So that leaves…" Terra started to say, "tell me your joking!"

"Raven's my daughter," Slade said simply.

"That girl's your **daughter**!" Terra cried, "but she has those powers and her skin's purple…" she started to list.

"The powers are all Trigon's doing," Slade stated, "and as for skin," he said, "it's obvious that we have **very **different skin tone," he said bluntly.

"Tone!" Terra shouted, "you two look like your from different Universes!"

"Maybe we are," Slade said coldly, "but she's still my daughter," he told Terra.

"And Robin said something bad about her?" Terra asked still confused.

"No," Slade admitted.

"Then what in the **HELL **did he say to possess you to lose **all **reason and rape him!" Terra shouted in exasperation.

"He taunted me about Raven wanting to catch me," Slade snarled, "you should've seen him," he said hatefully, "he was so **scared **of me raping him," he spat, "yet he could lie there and throw my DAUGHTER in my face!" he roared.

"But he didn't know that Raven was your daughter then," Terra pointed out, "the evening paper said so," she added quickly.

"That's no excuse," Slade said, "I would've let him go," he persisted, "if after everything else he didn't use my own flesh and blood to **taunt **me," he said with clenched fist.

"I forgive you," Terra said suddenly as she placed her hand Slade's fist and Slade looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" Slade asked in spite of himself.

"Because you obviously hadn't fully meant to **rape **Robin," Terra told him, "I'm still angry that you did it though," she said, "rape's a REALLY low act," she continued, "especially for someone as intelligent as you," she reprimanded him.

"So you're not cutting our engagement and leaving me?" Slade asked her softly.

"No," Terra decided, "I love you Slade," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I just don't want anything to happen that will make me **lose **you," she whispered.

"Neither do I," Slade told her and pulled Terra into an embrace, "I love you too Terra," he said and kissed her back, "more than you'll EVER know or understand," he declared, "**nothing **can tear us a part."

* * *

(Following Day in a deserted area of Steel City)

Raven sat in the corner of a house, which was barely still standing. An earthquake had happened there three years ago and the land was declared unsafe for any form of building and housing since the foundation underground could barely help keep a wooden shack standing if another earthquake came. No more earthquakes came but everyone left. Not even street people ventured through the rusty fence to find shelter there. It was the perfect place for someone hated to hide away at. Someone like Raven.

"I can't believe I thought they were my friends," Raven chastised herself, "I never had friends," she whispered, "only long time acquaintances," she said but then thought of Aqualad, "I still have to be more careful."

Raven thought about everything that had happened since her Father raped Robin. It was unimaginable that earlier that same fateful day, she and all the other Titans still at the Tower were friends. Starfire's negative reaction was an omen like sign of things to come but Raven in her sudden burst of growing naivety refused to see it.

I **really **thought that they'd forgive me. What a joke. I did everything but kiss their feet and wipe their asses. I was totally pathetic and I might as well as claimed that I hated Robin and declare that my father should've raped him **twice **because I really doubt that it made much of a difference that I was actually SORRY about what had happened to Robin. I seriously need to stop dwelling on the past and my former affiliation with the Teen Titans. They all hate me now; my former teammates, and I just have to grow up and accept it. (Raven's thoughts)

Raven picked up her cup of herbal tea that lay beside her and started to drink it silently.

* * *

(Two Hours Later at 10 a.m. at the Tower)

Robin punched the punching bag again. He had been training since 2 a.m. and now he showed no sign of stopping. Fighting for justice was in his blood and he was going to get back in FULL shape for it and his job, no duty as leader of the Teen Titans.

"Robin?" Starfire asked suddenly as she entered the training area.

"I'm training Starfire," Robin responded.

"I know that you're pummelling the bag of redness," Starfire said, "but nourishment is also needed, yes?"

"I'll eat later," Robin told her, "I need to get back in top shape," he added.

"Slade's deed of wickedness has affected your physical well being?" Starfire asked.

"I just need to get back in shape Starfire," Robin reassured her, "I'll be alright."

That's a lie. I'll **never **be alright. Thanks to **SLADE**. (Robin's thoughts)

"Are you sure?" Starfire persisted, "you have been making the distance Robin," she said softly.

"You mean 'keeping distance'," Robin corrected her, "I just have a lot to think about Starfire," he told her.

"But bad man Slade will be captured and evil Raven's gone," Starfire reminded him, "everything will be the okay."

"No it won't Starfire," Robin stated, "things are, just different now," he said.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"It just is!" Robin shouted and stopped punching to face her and glare, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just want to be alone."

"But…" Starfire started to say.

"I want to be **alone**," Robin said firmly and turned back to his punching bag, "please," he begged in a small voice and rested his head tiredly against the punching bag, "go away."

Starfire nodded and left the room as her eyes welled with tears.

End Chapter 14.

Reggae: Only three or four chapters MAXIMUM left in this story. Will complete in JULY. Now please review and thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15: Within the Tower

Chapter 15: Within the Tower

(Noon at the Tower)

"I'm not hungry," Beast Boy said softly as Cyborg offered him food.

"You didn't have breakfast Beast Boy," Cyborg said seriously, "what's up?" he asked, "it's not like you to skip ANY meal much less breakfast AND lunch," he pointed out.

"Leave me alone Cyborg," Beast Boy responded.

"No," Cyborg refused.

"Just leave me alone dude!" Beast Boy exploded, "I don't want to talk," he snapped.

"Well shut me up because I'm gonna," Cyborg told him, "what's your problem?" he demanded.

"I keep screwing stuff up alright!" Beast Boy shouted, "I mentioned Robin's rape in a Café and made him angry and in some ways a public spectacle, I couldn't even try to save Robin because of my abysmal…." he listed.

"Is this going to keep happening?" Cyborg demanded incredulously, "Raven's no longer here so now you're blaming yourself?" he noted, "who you going to blame next the household plants?"

"You don't understand!" Beast Boy screamed and jumped to his feet.

"Make me," Cyborg stated.

"Why should I?" Beast Boy asked after a moment of silence, "you only care about Raven," he accused.

"That's a lie!" Cyborg shouted, "I let her leave didn't I?" he demanded and Beast Boy looked away and didn't answer, "didn't I?" he persisted.

"Why did you?" Beast Boy asked suddenly and looked at Cyborg coldly.

"What?" Cyborg asked taken a back by the question.

"Why did you let her leave?" Beast Boy asked him, "you didn't want her to go," he continued, "I know it," he added.

"She wanted to go," Cyborg responded.

"That's not answering my question," Beast Boy said.

"Maybe I don't want to answer it," Cyborg said in a threatening tone.

"I hate you," Beast Boy hissed, "Raven Lover," he added.

"Now you listen to me!" Cyborg exploded and slammed his hand on the table, "I hate you MORE than you could EVER hate me!" he shouted, "you embarrassed our tem, you embarrassed Raven, you embarrassed Robin, you even make me embarrassed to EVER have thought of you as a friend!" he roared, "what will you do next, go back to the Café for an encore declaring that Aqualad and I are 'Raven lovers' and that the world must hate us too?" he accused.

Beast looked at Cyborg in disbelief.

"I want to be left alone," Beast Boy told him despite his face not hiding how upset he was.

"Whatever," Cyborg said in disgust, "go cry like the baby you are," he said and left.

Beast Boy stood there seething. Then he felt his tears flowing freely down his face.

"I hate myself," Beast Boy whispered and broke down, crying.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Titans East)

"I'm going out," Aqualad said suddenly, "any trouble contact me," he said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked.

"Out," Aqualad responded.

"To find Raven," Speedy added superiorly.

"What if I am?" Aqualad asked dangerously.

"Then you're a dumb ass," Speedy told him.

"Whatever mirror boy," Aqualad muttered and left.

"Why don't you just let him be?" Bumblebee asked Speedy desperately, "he obviously cares about her," she pointed out, "let him reach out to her."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Speedy spat, "you want Aqualad to reach out to our enemy?" he demanded.

"Raven is not our enemy," Bumblebee told him, "her sicko of a father is," she stated.

"You're stupid," Speedy told her, "you're a rotten leader."

"And you're a rotten human being," Bumblebee countered and walked off.

Speedy glared after her then noticed Menos watching him.

"What?" Speedy snapped loudly and with a cold look Menos walked off.

* * *

(2pm at the Tower after two months)

"I can't go out with you Starfire," Robin stated after Starfire finally cornered him into answering her dating proposal.

"Is there an action in need of doing?" Starfire asked, "if so Robin friend I'll do the postpone and we can do the dating tomorrow," she proposed.

"No Starfire," Robin said softly, "it's not that."

Starfire looked at Robin in confusion.

"I don't want to go out with you," Robin expanded, "I can't go out with you," he told her, "I can't love you," he added and walked away.

Starfire dropped the flowers and dinner arrangement card to the floor. She was standing in front of her room door and for that she was glad. She quickly slipped into the room with tears glistening in her eyes. Unseen to her however was a shocked Beast Boy who had been unnoticed on the wall as a green fly.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Titans East)

Menos kissed his twin and his twin blushed. They had both known their feelings for each other for years. But they had been able to avoid it and if necessary each other. But that had become harder after joining Titans East. Their powers required them to touch in order to move at the lightning speeds. This made their morally wrong feelings for each other resurface even worse. They had thought being heroes would be fun. Now they realized that it was not. Not all the time.

"Raven," Menos whispered thinking of his friend who had according to Speedy and the Teen Titans caused Robin's rape.

Neither he nor his twin could accept this. But the truth of her being Slade's child scared them.

"Que?" his twin asked knowing Menos said something despite not hearing it.

Menos simply shook his head and hugged his brother closer to him. He decided to not talk about Raven. They had enough worries with their growing incestuous feelings towards each other. Not to mention that it was homosexual. More society morality points to be lost and even more to fear.

* * *

(One Week Later at Titans East at 9pm)

Bumblebee took her migraine medicine and rubbed her temples. It was barely working now. Her doctor told her two days ago like all the other times that these severe migraines were driven by tension. He told her yet again that she had to consider leaving Titans East temporarily if not forever. She of course refused. She'd die before giving up her position as leader. Or at least giving it up before the age sixteen. She hated the age limit of Teen Titans on a whole. But she had her own name. She intended to use it to rise far in female superhero dom.

"Or let death take me," Bumblebee spoke and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Tower)

Beat Boy sniffled and rubbed his red eyes. He had been having nightmares over the past month of Slade coming for Robin and then deciding to come for him as well. They were really getting to him and Robin had noticed it two weeks ago and got the truth out of Beast Boy in three days. From that day Robin made a change after observing Beast Boy twice in his sleep and seeing how the nightmares affected him. Beast Boy now slept in an extra bed fitted into Robin's room.

However tonight like last night Beast Boy wasn't in his bed. He was in Robin's. The nightmares were being conquered a bit by pills from Cyborg, which were supposed to give BOTH Robin and Beast Boy dreamless sleep. But Beast Boy's internal make up wasn't properly compatible with the drug and most nights the drug barely or didn't work at all. Tonight Beast Boy had awoken screaming after dreaming horribly of Slade ripping his clothes off and licking him all over. Robin had awoken in fright and dragged Beast Boy into his bed and shook his friend hard enough to get his attention without snapping him in half. Seven minutes later of soothing words from Robin, Beast Boy asked for a glass of water. Robin complied and Beast Boy was still waiting three minutes later for the water.

Robin came in a minute later looking very annoyed and had two bottles of chilled spring water. He handed one to Beast Boy and started to drink the other himself.

"Thank You," Beast Boy whispered hoarsely and drank the water quickly to quench his sudden thirst and parched throat.

Robin dropped his empty bottle into the nearest wastebasket after Beast Boy who had done so already.

"Good night," Robin said and went back to his side of the bed.

"Goodnight," Beast Boy responded and turned off the light and slid under the sheet on his side of the bed, "thanks Robin," he added.

"Your Welcome," Robin told him.

End Chapter 15

Reggae: I'm officially a pervert. Let me correct myself. After my perverted writing of chapter 5, I've re-entered pervertdom within this story. I hadn't even planned to write that 'licking' part. It popped into my head two sentences ahead of writing it and I immediately told myself no. Just to realize a few words later that I wrote it. Damn my mind! Damn it! But it's good fanfiction. Well creepy good fanfiction anyway. I can't help but write stuff that often creeps people out. Unfortunately I hate writing stuff like that 'licking' thing I wrote earlier because it really creeps me out and makes me feel UGH! Like I need soap, scrubbing brush, bleach…. But I love to write so I'll suffer, I mean enjoy writing stuff. Well not that 'licking' stuff but stuff that makes the story go along and surprises readers. Plus me as well I guess. Well there's only two more chapters left. I thank all those who have reviewed and an extra BIG thanks to those who have stuck it through this far. This story will soon be ending. But don't be sad, I'll soon be starting a new fanfic called KLUB. It's a Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic that will again show my perverted mind. No it will not have the creepy 'rape' premise that this story has. It probably has well something that makes it rated M when posted. Let's just say it's not for your kid sister Emily who's six or seven. Let me leave it at that. Anyway please review and thanks for reading despite any feelings of being crept out. Hope you enjoyed the fic.


	16. Chapter 16: Not just talk

Chapter 16: Not just talk

(One Month Later at a Night Club)

Raven entered forcefully as Jinx dragged her in. She had found Raven a week ago in Steel City and invited her to stay in a secret area in Jump City where a lot of criminals lived the high life in an area so corrupt that not even the Teen Titans could clean it out. High classed criminals including crooked politicians and cops who did everything possible to protect the place in fear of being linked to it if the fully law abiding citizens and heroes of Jump City or otherwise got in. Slade owned three mansions within the area and Jinx had one, which was occupied by her and the rest of the HIVE team. They mostly had it because of the cash and favours that they were able to pump out of Slade. Jinx hated him, but she loved the mansion.

"Remember that this club doesn't care that you're Slade's daughter," Jinx reminded her, "well, not in the negative way," she added.

"Well hello there," a voice said suddenly and Raven growled, "hey dearie I'm not my sister," she told Raven, "I have nothing bad or hateful to say to you," she said.

"What do you want Blackfire?" Raven hissed.

"A dance partner!" Blackfire declared and grabbed Raven's hand, "I'll give you back your girl Jinx, don't worry," she added.

"You BETTER mean girl in a friendship term," Jinx threatened.

"Would I mean it any other way?" Blackfire asked with feigned innocence, "let's go!" she shouted and tugged Raven who was now causing several items to explode around the club.

"It's okay ladies and gentlemen we just have Slade's special girl with us," the bartender announced simply as if it were no big deal that some of the most expensive things were exploding in the club, "just stay clear and keep dancing.

Soon Raven was in the middle of a dancing crowd with Blackfire and soon started to jump up and down and sing out lines of the songs with the rest of the crowd. For the first time in her life she was having fun.

* * *

(Two days Later at a shopping mall in a more isolated part of Jump City) 

Raven entered the mall closely followed by Jinx and the rest of the HIVE. Ahead of her were Slade and his fiancé Terra. Raven wanted to order the clothes her father wanted her to get over the phone. But her father refused. The Teen Titans were out fighting Plasmus and Cinderblock who had 'miraculously' gotten special armours that deflected all the Titans attacks back at them. So they had their hands full. In Steel City a 'mysterious' barrier had appeared and no one; not even Titans East, could get out of Steel City. It was all to make it a perfect day to shop. A perfect day to shop while people gave you looks of doubt and fear. Raven had started to get used to it. She didn't LIKE it but it was less emotionally pressing now.

First they entered a French Clothing Store with dazzling gown designs. Raven made it immediately clear that she wasn't wearing baby blue, yellow, polka dots or pink. Her father got her a purple, red, black and Baby Blue coloured dresses. Then they went to more stores and were greeted fearfully.

On their final stop they came to a perfume store. Raven resented how Terra's eyes lit up at the most expensive items. She wondered if Terra only wanted her Father for his money.

"She's just excited," Slade whispered to Raven as if he read her mind, "she never had this kind of cash to spend," he reminded her.

"Don't you mean YOUR cash?" Raven countered.

"It's also her money now," Slade told Raven, "yours as well like always," he added.

"I don't trust her," Raven said frankly.

"Well I do," Slade said pointedly.

"She's my age," Raven said.

"I'm not excited about that fact either," Slade whispered, "robbing the cradle has never been a hobby of mine."

"You obviously dropped in on the hobby," Raven said coldly.

"Pick a perfume," Slade said testily, "nothing more," he added a bit loudly before Raven could speak.

Several rows of perfume exploded.

"It will be paid for," Slade said as persons shrieked in panic, "control yourself," he hissed at Raven.

"I'm trying," Raven told him.

"Succeed," Slade ordered and walked off to the cologne section.

"I've smelt perfumes here that you'll die for," Jinx said suddenly and pulled Raven off with her, "it's so nice to have a girl around instead of those male bums from HIVE for company," she said happily.

"Lucky me," Raven said in sarcastic monotone.

* * *

(Following Day at 2 pm at a cottage) 

"You still haven't forgiven me," Slade said as Raven started to walk off.

"No father, I haven't," Raven said formally, "you caused me to lose my only friends."

"Are you sure?" Slade asked her, "Aqualad barely knows you but he was willing to put the fact that I'm your father aside," he pointed out, "your so called friends couldn't," he reminded her.

"Don't expect to regularly get me to spend time with you father," Raven said frankly.

"Yes," Slade said slowly, "you'd rather spend it by yourself in some corner shack," he said with fake optimism, "or better yet walk around by yourself in the open and see how the people who once worshipped your heroism as a Titan throw insults and rocks at you," he said with sarcasm, "who knows, they may actually try to give you a Salem witch trial next."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Raven asked coldly.

"It's supposed to make you see reality," Slade responded, "a hero always falls because he can't be a hero forever," he told her, "and when he slips up people turn on him," he said, "look at you," he stated and Raven looked away.

"I'm going with Blackfire to visit other planets," Raven revealed to Slade, "I'm going to be gone a while," she added.

"Well it's better than hanging around here (as in on Earth)," Slade said testily as he recalled the guy who had called Raven a traitorous whore last night and he (the guy) was just one of many who dared to insult Raven even with his (Slade's) nearby presence, "I wish you all the best," he told her kindly.

"Thank You," Raven responded, "but why did you do it?" she asked and Slade knew what she meant.

"I had to teach Robin a lesson," Slade said seriously, "I'm not fully sorry about it," he added.

"But what could've happened to drive you to do something as extreme as rape?" Raven persisted, "did he say something to…."

"Raven!" Slade interrupted, "it happened and I'm not going to retell the details," he said firmly, "what he said has nothing to….just drop it!"

Raven watched her now upset father with suspicion. What could've happened that night that her father was so against talking about?

But he DID rape Robin. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I mean; rape isn't exactly a conversation piece. I should be happy that my father doesn't want to talk about it instead of suspicious. (Raven's thoughts)

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Look at us

Chapter 17: Look at us

(Three Days later at the Tower)

"What are you reading?" Beast Boy asked when he passed a table and saw Starfire reading intently from one of the huge books which she had scattered all over the table.

"I am mentally digesting the language of Earth?" Starfire responded as she continued reading with a pen tucked behind her ear along with the huge book she held.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"She's reading up on Earth's language," Cyborg told Beast Boy as he entered the kitchen, "she wants to be fluent," he explained.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I want to be without dependence," Starfire responded.

"You mean independent, right?" Cyborg asked and Starfire nodded, "well I'm just grabbing some snacks and heading back to my room," he said and went straight to the fridge.

"Um well good luck," Beast Boy said kindly.

"Whatever," Starfire muttered in an unkind tone.

Beast Boy looked at her in confusion. He decided to shrug it off and left Starfire to her reading.

* * *

(An Hour Later at one of Slade's Secret Mansion)

"Mmmm," Terra said in satisfaction as Slade massaged her naked back, "you have strong hands," she said happily.

"Thank You," Slade said stiffly and continued massaging her, "why didn't you just go to the massage parlour?" he asked her.

"Slade we're going to get married," Terra said with a laugh, "you have to be able to give your wife a proper massage," she told him.

"I can do **everything** my dear," Slade told her seriously, "we have done more than massages already," he reminded her seductively and Terra blushed.

"Don't say it like that," Terra said, "it makes me feel slutty."

"You're far from a slut," Slade reprimanded her, "Sluts are just free whores," he told her, "they have no sense of investment," he added.

"Slade!" Terra cried.

"Well if you're going to throw it around you might as well benefit," Slade said frankly, "plus they'll be able to pay their hospital bills when they get Aids or whatever sexually transmitted diseases they're likely to get," he added.

"That's true," Terra agreed, "but I still believe prostitution is immoral and wrong," she declared.

"So is Ninety-Nine point Ninety Nine (99.99) percent of the things that I do," Slade reminded her, "except for my daughter, meeting you and of course this," he listed then passionately kissed Terra on his lips.

Terra responded and sat up to push her top and bare less chest upon his covered one. The kiss got deeper as they started to lustfully French kiss each other with their own tongues fighting for dominance. But just as they parted the massage bed broke and they both fell to the floor.

They both cried out in surprise. But when they looked into each other's eyes everything else lost perspective. Slade reached out his hand and touched Terra's blonde hair while Terra ran a hand through his raven hair. Terra smiled at him while Slade did more of a smirk.

Terra suddenly laughed.

"What?" Slade asked.

"Nothing," Terra said deciding to disregard the smirk, "nothing at all," she whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

(Ten minutes Later at a Mall in Jump City at 11:50 a.m.)

"Monster."

"Whore."

"Traitor."

"Villain Lover."

"Evil Seed."

Raven kept walking with Blackfire and Aqualad (who was out of uniform and sporting a red cap, blue shirt, white shorts and red flip flops) as people muttered or shouted their words of hatred towards her. It still hurt but less so as it did when it first came out that she was Slade's daughter.

"Don't listen to them Raven," Aqualad told her.

"Yeah they're just a bunch of jerks, bitches and whores!" Blackfire shouted and many name callers became gaspers, "that should shut them up," she added victoriously.

"Or fuel the fire," Raven stated, "but thanks anyway," she added.

"You better be thankful," Blackfire told her but it could be seen that she was happy and amused.

"Well, Well," a voice said suddenly and they turned around to see Robin, Speedy and Menos.

" What do you want Speedy?" Aqualad demanded of the one who had just spoke.

"What are you doing here with **her**?" Speedy demanded.

"Shopping," Blackfire told him.

"I wasn't talking to you slut," Speedy said.

Suddenly Speedy fell to the floor. Standing over him with a face contorted in fury was Blackfire.

"I NEVER take name calling," Blackfire snarled as she rubbed the fist that she had just hit Speedy with.

"Did you just hit a Titan?" Robin asked dangerously.

"What if she did?" Raven asked angrily.

"She won't get away with it," Speedy snarled angrily as he rose to his feet.

"What you gonna do tough guy?" Aqualad challenged.

"Aqualad don't," Raven said, "you're a member of Titans East," she reminded him, "you can't be defending me like this."

"I don't care Raven," Aqualad declared, "I'm not going to let them hurt you or Blackfire."

"Wait a minute," Robin said seriously, "are you defending them?" he asked.

"What if he is?" Blackfire responded in a mocking tone.

"I know you must've escaped from some prison Blackfire," Robin said coldly, "don't make me find out where," he threatened.

"Let's go," Raven said ignoring Robin.

But Robin reached and grabbed Raven's arm.

"It's not over," Robin told her.

"Keep your hands off me unless you're making an arrest," Raven snapped at him and flung his hand away.

"That should be soon enough," Speedy said superiorly.

"You'd be thrilled," Aqualad said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Speedy demanded, "oh yeah, I don't hang around villainous whores."

"Aqualad don't!" Raven cried and used her powers to stop Aqualad from attacking a now surprised Speedy.

"You really have decided to side with her haven't you?" Speedy asked softly, "fine then," he said, "side with Slade's spawn and pay for it later," he declared, "I swear, that your continued friendship with her will be the death of us (Titan East)."

"Stop talking garbage," Aqualad said in annoyance.

"You'll see it my way someday," Speedy said, "and I notice that you're not in uniform," he pointed out.

"Unlike you I got the day off ass whole," Aqualad told him, "with Bumblebee's permission of course," he added.

"You only listen to Bumblebee because she allows you to see Raven," Speedy accused.

"I listen to Bumblebee because she's a great leader!" Aqualad shouted, "and a great Titan," he continued, "unlike you," he added.

"I AM A GREAT TITAN!" Speedy roared, "much greater than you and you better remember that!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Raven recovered first.

"you are an idiot," Raven said frankly, "if you were any stupider being stupid would be made a federal offence."

"Is that so?" Speedy challenged.

"Yes," Raven told him.

"Well…you're not the brightest bulb either," Speedy retorted.

"I'm brighter than you," Raven countered, "and all those like you," she continued, "so I might not be the brightest bulb," she admitted, "but I'm MUCH brighter than you and thousands of others," she told Speedy whose face was now red with anger, "so I feel REALLY bright," she concluded and Aqualad and Blackfire burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" Speedy cried, "stop laughing!"

"Raven," Menos said suddenly and everyone became silent, "hola."

Everyone except Raven and Menos fell over.

Raven chuckled and smiled.

"Hola Menos," Raven said brightly, "tell your brother I said hi," she added.

"Si," Menos said with a nod.

"Let's go guys," Raven said and she walked away with Aqualad and Blackfire in tow.

"This aint over!" Speedy declared angrily.

"Calm down Speedy," Robin warned, "this is just what she wants," he told Speedy, "to have us angry and disunited."

"Yeah," Speedy agreed even though he looked far from calming down.

"Duty," Menos said suddenly.

"Menos is right," Robin said, "we need to continue our job of searching for the criminal who ran into the mall," he reminded Speedy.

"Yeah," Speedy agreed, "but what's Menos's deal anyway?"

"Menos don't like you," Menos told him and he sounded annoyed.

"What!" Speedy shouted.

"I think he's just a bit upset with Raven," Robin explained, "give him time," he told Speedy, "I have to do the same problem with Cyborg."

"Well he better wake up," Speedy said and gave Menos a glare, "we have one Raven lover in our house already," he muttered.

"Let's just get going," Robin said and massaged his forehead because of the headache that was coming on.

I can't believe working with Titans East is SUCH a headache now! What's it going to be like years from now? Sometimes I don't EVEN want to know. (Robin's thoughts)

THE END

Reggae: Yes it's over. No it's not a typo. I decided to do one final chapter instead of two. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. Except for those who drop rubbish in an attempt to raise my blood pressure (complainers about me writing in Slade as Raven's father-even after I made it clear that it was just part of my story-, I'm REFERING to YOU). It was an awesome run while it lasted. Now 'Get Away' is currently the story with the highest reviews of 50 in my profile. That title used to belong to my 'Codename: KND'

fic 'KND: Run'(42 reviews). Well thanks for reviewing and now that this fic is finally completed, I can focus fully on the sequel 'It Happens' which has already begun. Go read it to find out what happens years later. Goodbye everyone and see, I kept my July guarantee.

GET AWAY

Started: January 29, 2004

Completed: July 27, 2005


End file.
